The Lost Comrade in Arms
by Dark-Silver96
Summary: Picture was drawn by Ashkanie2 on Deviantart/ Betrayed by everyone she ever believed in someone had tried to kill her in the past but since that day three years have gone by and sadly for those she will hunt her thirst for revenge has not eased up at all so join the silver wing as she hunts those she sees as her targets as the Investigation Weapons Task Force tries to stop her
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone who actually reads this so in the time I tried unsuccessfully to write for my strike witches story I came up with this hope you still like it onto the story**

 **lock and load everyone**

* * *

 **The full Moon is the only Wittnes**

A quiet moonless night in an expensive mansion on top of a hill hidden in the forests in the Alaska mountains the silence of the night was suddenly destroyed by automatic gun fire inside the villa several security guards ran around their pistols or mps drawn but try as they might they just couldn´t locate the intruder.

To make matters worse the electricity had been cut off so it was pitch black inside the mansion it was quiet way to quiet "this is patrol two we found the outside guards everyone is dead here" came the report over the radio "understood return inside as fast as possible" the captain of the security force replied as he was in a large study with two more guards and a old man smoking a cigar at a desk by a large window.

Outside a group of five men were running towards the mansion but one of them suddenly dropped to the ground dead after a shot was fired from somewhere "take co" another yelled only to meet the same fate as the first one as three bullets hit him square in the chest "damit where are they shooting from?" the third asked as he took cover behind a SUV as the other two took cover behind a hedge "no idea sir" one replied.

A small figure in a black cloak moved silently in the woods she had managed to take down two of the four guards that arrived to check on the guards outside so she was switching positions as she couldn´t get a clear shot at the other three but as one peeked over the hedge she stopped running and took a shot even before you could hear the shot the man laid dead on the ground "now to get the other one" she thought as she checked her magazine.

There were only two bullets left so she dropped the magazine and loaded a new one it wasn´t that she would run out anytime soon. The last two stayed in cover but with the lights out they had trouble to see anything in the dark woods one of them heard a branch crack and started firing in the direction he heard it only to drop to the ground dead not even a second latter.

The last guard stayed quiet under the car as a figure emerged from the forest completely clothed in black she walked by the four guards that laid dead in the grass or in the driveway. He wanted to jump out and kill her but then this person in the black cloak did something he thought never possible the person kneeled down by the four dead men and closed their eyes before placing their hands on their chest "you thought you were doing the right thing but no matter how bright a light shines there will always be a shadow" the person spoke.

Whoever this person was the voice sounded very young and towards the end even ice cold as if he or she didn´t have any emotions. The person got up again and walked towards the house the moon shone from behind a cloud for just a moment allowing the man under the car to catch a clear look at the persons face in her hands she was holding a black assault rifle but when he looked at the persons face he was shocked to see the pale face of a young girl with purple red eyes and silver white hair what he also noticed were the that the hood of the cloak was larger on top of her head but why he didn´t know.

The girl walked by his hiding spot without looking anywhere but when he got up and tried to shot her from behind she stopped walking "there was a fifth one wasn´t there" the girl spoke without turning around as he leveled his gun on her head "yeah that's right and you better drop that gun of yours girly before I shot you" he yelled he was yet again surprised that she complied as she dropped the magazine from her gun before reloading once and placing the gun on the ground with one hand.

The guard approached slowly as he pulled another gun from his belt but this one had a yellow lightning bolt on both sides of the grip "step away from your weapon with your hands behind your head" the girl did as she was told and moved several steps away from her gun her hands behind her head "on the ground now" the guard barked making the girl flinch for some reason but she complied as soon as she was on her knees he fired with his second weapon and two metallic darts hit the girl in the back making her scream in pain for a moment before dropping to the floor unconscious.

The guard retrieved two pais of handcuffs from his belt and secured them on the girls wrists and legs before getting another pair that connected the other two cuffs to each other after searching her for more weapons but finding none he informed his captain about the situation he picked up the girl while another guard picked up the assault rifle.

The two went down to the basement of the mansion where the old man joined them in a room that had blood red walls and a mirror on the ceiling "so this is the one that caused all of that trouble?" the old man asked as the two guards secured the girl with leather cuffs to a wooden cross before stepping back and waited near the door "yes sir she killed the guards outside as well as four members of my squad before I was able to get the drop on her and subdue her" the guard that captured the girl reported.

The other guard that carried the weapon of the girl had left it on a black table in the middle of the room where the old man sat down he examined the weapon for a moment before getting up again. He retrieved something from a drawer by a wall before walking to the girl the first thing the old man did was cutting the girls cloak to pieces with a sharp blade before blindfolding and gagging her "now that's better but where did I put that other thing?" the old man mumbled as he went to a chest and started rummaging through it.

The old man got up again with something round and silver in his hand and approached the girl again who started struggling in her restraints as she seemed to have woken up "it´s useless so don´t even try" the old man spoke as he grabbed the girl with one hand around her throat cutting of her air supply "do you understand?" he asked as the girl stopped struggling and weakly nodded "good" the old man relaxed his hand allowing the girl to breath once more.

With one swift move he secured the silver object around the girls neck before sitting down by the black table again he waved over one of the guards who stepped beside the girl "now then I will allow you to speak but if I don´t order you or give permission to speak" the old man picked up a small remote and pushed a button making the girl scream into the gag "you will be punished do you understand?" he asked.

The girl nodded once even weaker than before but the old man saw her head move so he nodded to the guard by the girls' side so he removed the gag from the girls' mouth "now then what´s your name? I´m very curious to know because no matter where we looked or asked we were unable to find out anything about you" the old man waited for a few minutes before pressing the button on the remote again making the girl scream in pain until he released the button. The girls face was covered in sweat as she was panting "I don´t know my name" the girl managed to say before her head dropped to her chest "that's got to be a joke" the guard by the door yelled but the old man raised his hand to silence him as he retrieved a file with a black cross on it from inside the black table he sat at.

He opened the file and took a picture after flipping a few pages as he started grinning before he started laughing "everything alright boss?" the two guards asked. The old man got himself under control again a little bit later "yes I am fine but please do me a favor get out I need to speak with her alone" the two guards exchanged a look before saluting and leaving the room the old man picked up the riffle and went over to a wall that opened after he pressed his watch against it and dropped it with the magazine and the combat vest of the girl into a basket that went upwards after her pressed a button.

The old man locked the door to the room before walking to the girl again ripping the blindfold away from her head "now then I know who you are little girl I will allow you to walk on your own with your hands restrained behind your back or I can always get one of my guards to carry you" he spoke as the girl glared at him with her purple red eyes "I will walk on my own" the girl spoke and the old man nodded before going over to the drawers again before returning with something black in his hands.

The first thing he did was clip the black thing to the girls collar before releasing her right arm from the cross and turned it on her back where her secured it with two cuffs one at her upper arm and one at her wrist he did the same with her left arm before unlocking her ankle restraints he held her by the arms before him and fastened the belt that fixed the black restraints to the girls collar "now then you didn´t have these the last time I saw you in the field" he flicked the two silver white ears on the girls head making her flinch in pain.

The man secured the gag around the girls head again before clasping a leash to her collar and picked up the file from the table "now now its necessary otherwise my keepers might get suspicious so please submit until we get to my room" he spoke as the girl glared at him again before he unlocked the door and pulled her by the leash after him out of the room.

The guards waited outside by the door as the old man stepped outside "sir we have already started the cleanup" the first one spoke as he walked beside the old man while the other followed behind eyeing the girl that now wore a school girl uniform from Japan "thank you that is good to know should the police or the IWTF ask what happened here tell them that the shooter is still on the loose" he ordered as he walked up the stairs while pulling the girl after him.

The two guards nodded once towards the old man as they arrived at a large black double door on the third floor of the mansion "goodnight sir have fun" one guard spoke with a grin as they both turned around and walked down the hallway. The old man turned the girl away from the door but she still heard him type a code in before the door unlocked and she was dragged into the room by the leash again.

The old man closed the door and locked it again before walking over to the large bed and tied the leash to the bed post making it so short that the girl had to sit on the ground while glaring up at him "now then" the old man spoke as her threw his jacket to the floor as he poured himself a drink and opened the file again "FNC Funko codename silver wing current status within the Investigation Weapons task force K.I.A. as of three years ago now if I read this correctly" He raised his head looking to the girl who looked down to the floor.

The old man took his drink in one hand and approached the girl but as he tried to touch her she flinched back as much as the leash allowed her to but he grabbed the gag and removed it before releasing her from the leash and picked her up and set her down on the bed.

The old man walked over to the window moving his drink around before his eyes "you know I have to thank you for showing up" he spoke before he downed his drink in one go sitting down beside the girl on the bed "I can only think of one reason why you are here" he continued as he starred out of the window "all these years I had to live with the fact that I send you to your death during that mission" he stopped talking as he noticed the girl had stayed still the entire time.

The old man sighed before looking at Funko "but here you are and the fact you didn´t try to kill me yet tells me you want something from me" he grinned as Funko nodded once "for what I did to you I can never be forgiven but maybe I can help you even if it´s just a bit" he spoke as he took of the collar around Funkos neck "why should I ever trust you?" Funko asked with hatred clear in her voice making him sigh "you can´t trust me see me as someone who supports you from the shadows after all you are the silver wing of the IWTS".

Funko stayed silent as the old man got up and walked over to a wall and retrieved the basket with Funkos gear and weapon "can you promise me that you won´t kill me if I release you from your restraints?" he asked as he set the basket down on a chair approaching the bed again "yes I won´t kill you please remove this thing it hurts" Funko pleaded as she turned her back to the old man who nodded.

The old man freed Funko from the restraints and placed everything to the side as Funko rubbed her wrists "so you took out most of my keepers that I to wanted gone so I´m in your debt for that and I want to help you just tell me how" he spoke making Funko smile "I will be counting on you then but it would seem I can´t escape from this room even if I wanted to" Funko sighed as she plopped down on the bed.

The old man sighed as he got up "that's right just how you are my prisoner right now so am I a prisoner in this house after you didn´t return from that mission and it was unclear what actually happened I was retired as the director of the IWTS" Funko looked over at him with wide eyes "maybe we can help each other out then director Spring?" Funko grinned as the old man started laughing for a moment.

Springfield took a deep breath "maybe we can do that but I apologize in advance but when the morning comes I have to completely restrain you again when I leave the room even if you show obedience" Springfield held his head as if he had a headache.

Funko sighed as she looked at the restraints on the floor "there´s going to be more than this stuff?" she pointed at the stuff on the floor with a groan "yes sadly the guards will only allow me to keep someone in here if they can´t move at all so I need to" he sighed as Funko closed her eyes "as long as its only that fine" Funko mumbled as she got up and started to undress.

Springfield looked away from her immediately "director please look at me" he heard Funko ask in a soft voice so he turned around slowly keeping his eyes on her face but he noticed that she sadly nodded at him twice so he looked down but what he saw made him cringe.

All over Funkos chest and belly were several scars crisscrossing everywhere as she let her skirt fall to the ground he saw one scar that went from her right side down her legs but as she tried to take of her knee socks he stopped her "they need to believe that I played with you for a bit so it might be better if you sweat a bit in your sleep" making her blush a bit.

Funko stepped from one foot to the other before sitting down on the bed placing her hands on Springfields shoulders "spring do you remember the time I wanted to speak with you just before the mission?" Funko asked blushing crimson "yes what about it?" Springfield replied "well the truth is these ears" Funko pointed to her silver white ears "they have a different effect than just giving me better and sharper senses its only happened a few time over the years but" Funko was blushing so hard that Springfield could have sworn he saw hot air rising from Funkos head "but like a normal cat or dog I go into heat" Springfield could only stare at his old protégé in disbelieve.

It took his brain a moment but he processed what Funko just told him "so you aren´t a virgin anymore?" he asked getting a groan from Funko "no I´m not also do you remember the days off I sometimes took during the years?" Springfield nodded as Funko looked around.

Funko got closer to Springfield "never tell anyone about this otherwise I have you killed you understand me?" Funko asked in a whisper "yes my young student you have my word whatever you tell me will stay between us "good" Funko lowered her voice even more "although I go into heat I am unable to bear children so I found a way to deal with it. Sadly my ears only showed themselves during those times and right before my first and last black op mission I went into heat again and given the timing I only had one way left do deal with it other than having sex" Funko stopped speaking for a moment to take a deep breath as her entire face became even redder "I had to allow my sister to" the rest of what Funko said was to silent to understand.

Springfield tilted his head to the side "could you repeat that?" he asked confused "thanks to reading a smut magazine I found in my sisters room I had a way to deal with it in time" Funko repeated again "than that´s all you need to tell me" Springfield replied as he embraced his old student "get some sleep FNC ok" Funko nodded as he released her from the embrace "but please tell me why did the color of your eyes change?" he asked making Funko wince as she seemed to remember something unpleasant.

Funko placed her hands on her belly were the scars were "during that mission as we were trying to evac I was hit with something by a sniper it caused me to fall into the dense forest as my team mates didn´t notice anything so they left me behind" Springfield motioned with his hand to continue her tale "but after they were gone the sniper and two others came out of hiding they stabbed me multiple times before throwing me down another steep hill before disappearing".

Funko sighed as a small smile graced her lips for a moment "but someone found me it was actually a doctor from the plant we attacked but instead of finishing me off he asked what caliber I was firing" Funko sighed again as Springfields face darkened in rage "I tried to tell him but he simply took one off my magazines and just said. I can work with this, that's the last thing I heard until I woke up somewhere that I didn´t know still a bit worse for wear but alive" Springfield went over to the open bottle to get himself another drink "Funko why did he say something like that?" he asked.

Funko shifted around on the bed as Springfield sat down behind his desk "sensei that's because the only thing that he could do to save my live is to rebuild or in my case replace the parts that were damaged beyond repair" Springfield nodded as Funko spoke but his face was showing no emotions at all right now "that in turn caused me to become a new weapon" Springfield had to gasp as Funko just moved on "I still use the same ammo but" Funko stood up and in her hands a completely black AK appeared "I am more of a mix between a Russian AK and my old Fn FNC design. That's the cause of my ears and the color change in my eyes" Springfield sipped his drink as the room fell silent.

Several minutes passed that Funko used to sit down on the bed again with her gun in hand before Springfield spoke again "so that's the reason with the ears and eyes I guess that that other new body part is also because of that?" Funko only nodded as her silver white tail moved a bit behind her "now then if you are able to call on your weapon we can work on an escape plan in the morning" Funko smiled as she moved to Springfields desk "but I still have to tie you up in the morning as I do have to meet with a few people before I can plan your escape from this prison with you" Springfield grinned as Funko glared at him Funko said nothing before slipping under the covers.

Springfield turned off the lights and watched as his young protégé fell asleep after he was sure she was sleeping he unlocked and opened a drawer taking a picture from inside of it on it you could see a group of five young girls with four older girls behind them all of them had smiles on their faces as all of them wore the same uniforms except for two men in the picture one was Springfield in a similar uniform to the girls while the other was the shooting instructor of the girls Garand and right behind the group was a silver circle with two wings behind the letters IWTF "I have to make a few calls after you escaped FNC" Springfield whispered into the darkness of the room as the full moon was the only one watching from above.

* * *

 **So thats that for now I will see this as a side project of mine that I write for if I´m stuck with Friends in peace and War anyways**

 **If you liked the story leave a review or if you found something wrong have suggestions for me or advice send me a pm**

 **anyways don´t know when the next one for this is coming**

 **until then**

 **See yaa**

 **DS**


	2. Chapter 2

**welp chapter two because I can´t get anything else done right now hope you enjoy**

 **lock and load guys**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Call of an old friend**

Springfield had slept the night in his chair but due to his old routine he still kept up he woke up at oh six hundred to train for a while before he returned to his room to take a shower "she should be waking up soon" Springfield thought as he was getting dressed he got a call.

Funko woke up to someone closing a door the years she had spent in various war zones and her long training had her open her eyes just a bit to look around the room she saw Springfield by his wardrobe in his usual black suit with a white undershirt "morning Spring" Funko yawned as she stretched a bit "good morning Funko" Springfield replied.

Funko got up and got her clothes from the floor and started getting dressed in her usual outfit "by your face I can already tell you want to get out of here" Springfield spoke "yeah so what do you want me to do?" Funko asked as she jumped on Springfields desk making him shake his head.

Springfield turned on a computer screen showing Funko a video of her in her cloak killing the guards until Funko cornered Springfield and two of his guards in the same room they were in right now she disarmed the two guards before the video stopped "I guess you need me to say something?" Funko asked as Springfield nodded Funko spoke a few sentences that he recorded and edited them into the video "there that's for the IWTF now before you leave I need you to kill the last guard that isn´t loyal to me" Springfield noticed Funko grinning at him "also you are lucky the meeting I had this morning was cancelled just a few minutes ago".

Funko moved over to the basket with the combat vest inside of it and put it on before reloading the riffle "maybe you could call him to your office and as he enters the room I can call out to him before shooting him?" Funko tilted her head to the side as Springfield agreed to her plan.

A few minutes later a guard was making his way towards Springfields bedroom as he wanted to speak with him "maybe I can have some fun with the little girl from yesterday" he mused with a grin as he knocked at the door and entered "hey you fatso" he heard a voice call out to him from behind.

He drew his gun from his belt but as he turned around he was shot several times before dropping dead to the ground "good job now you better get out of here" Springfield ruffled Funkos hair for a moment being careful of the ears "oh yeah I will leave this with you if you want to actually help me" Funko got a pen and wrote a number down "use this to contact me if its urgent try replacing the last two numbers with a six and a thirteen" with that Funko took her gun and made her way out of the mansion without anyone stopping her.

Springfield returned to his office after sitting down behind his chair he pressed a button that caused the room to turn completely dark as another phone revealed itself in the desk. Springfield picked it up looking at it for a moment before he typed in a number the phone rang three times before someone picked up "this is the IWTF headquarters how can I help you?" the voice of a young girl spoke making Spring grin a bit "hello this may be sudden but I need to speak with assistant director FAL" Springfield spoke his breathing a lot faster "who is this and why do you wish to speak with her?" the girl asked "tell her that old man Springfield needs to speak with her" Springfield replied "I will please wait a moment?" the girl put him on hold as she spoke with someone else.

Not even a minute went by before the girl picked up again "Sir are you still there?" she asked "yes I´m still here" Spring replied as the girl sighed "thank god I´m connecting you now have a good day" before Springfield could reply the connection was interrupted for a moment before he heard someone else speak "if this is a prank you better pray I don´t find you" he heard FALs voice making him laugh before he replied "no this is not a prank assistant director" he heard something crash on the other end before someone replied "Spring what the hell why are you calling?" FAL asked in surprise.

Springfield pinched his nose with a sigh before answering "I need your and your sister's old team with two of your forensic teams to come to my mansion" "why?" FAL simply replied "just this morning someone attacked my mansion killing all but me and two of my guards" Springfield answered in a shaky voice "I will send the close" Springfield interrupted her "NO Four you and Funkos old team need to come here" Springfield yelled "tell me why Spring?" the only times they used their nicknames was if something of greatest importance "I can´t tell you much over an insecure line Four bit I need you to come with your sisters old team because of who the attacker was".

The line stayed quiet for a while as Springfield heard papers moving around on the other end "that team is currently on a different task but if you know who attacked you why not" "codename silver wing" Springfield interrupted FAL again "are you absolutely sure?" FAL asked "yes at first I thought I had gone crazy but it was her" he replied "understood I will mobilize immediately it is still the same mansion in the hills right?" "You got it see you soon" Springfield hung up as the two guards entered the room "everything done?" he asked "yes sir everything is in order" the first replied "good we then we wait".

Furor or FAL as her friends called her was tapping her foot in annoyance as the elevator went down to the basement of the building finally after what felt like an hour the door opened behind FAL two more women in the same uniforms as FAL followed her as they walked over to a door that had armory on it "how can I help you?" A tired voice asked from behind a wire fence above a desk "wow sis you and the others had a bad day" the young blonde groaned as she sat up "what do you three want?" a girl with short black hair asked annoyed as she looked at the three in the door.

FAL sighed as two more blond girls appeared from somewhere "you four are coming with us" she simply said before walking out of the door "why should we?" the black haired girl asked with her arms crossed "listen Springfield has been attacked in his mansion and if the information we currently got is correct it was by none other than codename silver wing" G3 replied.

The four girls looked at each other nodding once before grabbing a bag pack each with a riffle strapped to the side and followed the other three out of the door. A short walk later they arrived in a garage with several military vehicles painted in forest green "get that one and follow" FAL threw a key to the younger girls before getting into a MRAP with the other two "we really doing this?" the blond with a big bust asked unsure "come on its better than waste the day away in the armory Elle" the black haired girl replied as she got into the driver seat of a similar vehicle this one armed with a M2 browning on a weapon station on the roof.

After everyone was in their vehicles they followed FAL as they drove out of the garage another three smaller vehicles joined them before they entered a large open road and soon enough they were driving on a highway "what do we know?" Ichiroku asked over the radio in the truck as they had been driving for over five hours by now "for right now we only know that Springfields mansion was attacked of the twenty five guards only two survived with Springfield as the attacker killed everyone else" G three replied "then why drag us out for this stuff?" Ichihachi asked annoyed "he told me over an insecure line that he couldn´t say much other than he thinks that it was codename silver wing that attacked his guards" FAL replied.

The rest of the two hour longer drive was spent in silence but as they pulled up on a driveway close to a forest Sig was sure they arrived at Springfields mansion a guy in a black suit opened the gate for them after FAL showed her badge to him. They drove to the mansion and parked the vehicles as everyone got out they could already smell and see parts of what happened here in the garden you could see over ten tarps covering dead bodies as the grass was painted red in several locations "hello it is good to see you all again even if it is under these circumstances" Springfield spoke from the door with the two guards behind him.

Springfield showed them the locations of every single dead guard they learned that just like Springfield told them that the attack happened in the early morning hours they also found a lot of spent bullet casings that got bagged as evidence after taking several pictures the most bullets they found inside of the mansion in several locations the last body Springfield showed them was lying right before his office with several of the bullets hitting the door after the guard had dropped to the ground "we can speak in here when you are ready" Springfield spoke to FAL as everyone else was busy investigating the scene.

Over four hours later FAL and the rest of her team together with Sig, Elle, Ichihachi and Ichiroku went to Springfields office as the forensic team loaded the rest of the bodies into their trucks "ah good you´re here leave us" Springfield spoke and the two guards nodded once to him before closing the door behind them.

Springfield offered everyone a seat to sit down in a conference room that was connected to his office "now then the reason I called you here is simple" Springfield activated a bit TV screen showing the mansion from several perspectives "I already have the material that is interesting for you on here" he handed several hard drives to G three "I want you to watch it before you ask any questions ok?" he asked before starting the video of what happened last night.

At first there were eight guards on the outside that seemed to simply drop to the ground but five more came out of the building only to be met with a hail of bullets the cloaked figure that entered the building unnerved everyone present. From a different camera they watched as the figure fought her way towards Springfields office the most gruesome scene was when the figure shot down the guard before the door as the figure walked into the room Springfield stopped the video "the reason I´m stopping right now is simple the outside cameras are not equipped with microphones unlike the ones in my office" he resumed the video that showed how the figure disarmed the two guards before simply standing in the room.

The figure in the video looked over to Springfield before jumping on the desk "hey spring it sure has been a while" the soft voice of the figure made everyone gasp "it has but who are you?" the Springfield in the video asked making the figure laugh as she dropped the hood of her cloak "you seem to be getting old if you don´t remember me sensei" the recorded Funko spoke.

The room stayed silent as a grave as everyone saw the face of a girl everyone thought dead for the last three years it stayed quiet until the video stopped right as Funko was about to say something else "is that everything?" Sig asked with tears in her eyes "yes right after she showed me her face she disabled all of the cameras remotely. She only said one other thing before leaving again" Springfield admitted "what did she say?" FAL asked "I know who tried to kill me and those that had a hand in it will not escape my wrath" Springfield replied before sitting down.

After a short discussion about what to do now everyone went back to their vehicles Springfield went with them with his two guards as it was decided that Springfield might still be a target "FAL there is still something you might need for this investigation" Springfield showed them to an underground garage in a back room he opened a safe and handed several boxes with files and other stuff to them.

After they made sure the scene was watched by the local police they drove to the closest outpost of the IWTF FAL got them several offices to work as G three wrote down what Springfield explained to them everyone else was looking over the evidence "there is something that has me bothered" Sig admitted as they got together for a meeting about the attack "that is Sig?" G three asked.

Sig played the video of the attack again and stopped at the scene where Funko took her hood off "here I wasn´t sure the first time but" Sig got on a computer and magnified the picture that now showed a close up on Funko but with the addition of three extra body parts "since when did our Funko have two ears and a tail?" Sig asked as FAL started to sweat "there is a good reason why you never knew she had those" FAL spoke in a soft voice as the room became quiet "after she returned from a body guard mission she came running into my office that wasn´t the weird part as she had done that before. No what was weird was that she was wearing the IWTF cap that she had never worn before and her face was red I checked if she had a fever but she didn´t. Of course I asked what was wrong and she showed me".

FAL took her own computer and went into a file that was locked with several passwords before showing them a picture of a red faced Funko with the two ears on her head in FALs office "the reason she never showed you theses" FAL pointed at the ears "is that they only appeared during a certain time" everyone had noticed but as FAL was speaking her face started to turn red "and that certain time was?" Sig asked.

FAL replied with a bit of mirth in her voice "tell me when cats and dogs produce offspring's they go into?" FAL asked as everyone started blushing "you are telling us those ears only appeared when she went into heat" Ichiroku asked her face showing clear embarrassment "yes that would be the case" FAL replied as the room went into an awkward silence for several minutes "ok thank you for that piece of information FAL but the question now is why are they showing here with a tail as well?" Sig asked to break the silence.

They tried to think of why they even went through the old files Springfield gave them they were all about the missions Funko did with her team or solo the last File was a detailed report about Funkos last mission that she never returned from.

The last report was about the Red Steel Agency finding a location with evidence that Funko had been tortured for information the amount of blood they found indicated that she was dead even if the RSA and IWTF didn´t like to work together they did during that time to find anything about the whereabouts of codename silver wing as she had worked for both agencies for quite some time. Elle was rummaging through the box again and found a sealed plastic bag with a tape recorder inside that had blood on it "hey you guys I found something" Elle called and everyone took a look at the tape recorder that Elle took out of the plastic bag with gloves.

Elle took the tape out of the recorder as it didn´t work before giving it to Sig who inserted it into her computer and put on headphones as she was listening to the tape Sigs face went from shocked to angry to absolutely terrified until with tears streaming down her face she took off the headphones "Sig what´s wrong?" Ichihachi asked worried.

Sig needed a moment to calm down before she spoke "the recording is of an interrogation besides a few unanswered questions by a man the only thing you hear is this" Sig played a part of the tape that had someone ask for a name but as he got no answer they heard Funkos screams that lasted for several seconds before Sig stopped the tape "that explains why we were unable to find her" G three spoke softly "let´s get some rest for now we will continue tomorrow" FAL spoke with a shaky voice as the sun was going down.

Funkos POV:

"Oh sister you have no idea what you got yourself into" Funko spoke as she looked at her sisters and her own old team mates through her binoculars "none of you even cared if I was dead or not" Funko spoke in rage to the empty rooftop as her eyes started turning more red until she took a deep breath to calm down "now then Spring I hope you can get me what I need" Funko grinned as she saw three vehicles leave the building several minutes after she saw her old tea walk out of the office "silver we have the first targets location" Funko heard someone say over her radio "understood send me the location and prepare for immediate departure to the second targets location understood?" Funko replied as she went to the elevator that took her down to the buildings garage "understood silver we will prepare for that right after we confirmed your kill on the target" "thanks Sestry v krovi, zarabotannyye v krovi" Funko replied as she arrived in the garage by her vehicle a silver black Bugatti Chiron "Sestry v krovi, zarabotannyye v krovi" the reply cam over the radio before it went silent.

Funko got into the car and slowly drove towards the exit of the garage as she entered the usual streets she had to stop as three vehicles of the IWTF went by her with a smirk Funko followed them with a bit of a distance until they entered a checkpoint to a closed community she parked on the other side of the road as she saw the trucks park inside the fence and everyone getting out of them.

Funko took out her binoculars again and took a closer look her old team mates looked a bit worse for wear as is they hadn´t been in the field for a while.

Sigs POV:

Sig was tired not only because of the work she had done today but also the emotional stress she experienced during the time in the office something reflected the sunlight into her eyes making her put her hands over them before she looked for the source that's when she noticed the silver black sports car on the other side of the fence across the street more specifically the person with binoculars watching them that stood by the car "you guys do you see that person over there?" Sig asked over the radio as she tried not to alert the person that she had noticed her "yeah she has been following us for a while now what about her?" Ichiyon asked "she is watching us with binoculars from across the street" Sig replied.

Ichihachi was still in the truck but heard everything so she turned on the weapon station on the roof and used the rear mounted camera to zoom in on the person Sig was talking about making her gasp before turning on her mic "you guys that person looks a lot like Funko" the chatter ceased as she spoke "let me take a look" Springfield spoke as he took one look at the monitor before sitting down "that's her alright" "lets arrest her" Ichiroku yelled as she entered the truck again with Sig "back to the vehicles and get her" FAL ordered as the engine started.

Funko watched as everyone ran back to their trucks as they started their engines she got back into her own car and started to drive away at a slow pace until she heard the blaring sirens behind her she allowed them to come closer for a bit longer but when she saw the flashing lights in her mirrors she changed gear and slammed the gas pedal to the ground.

FAL watched as they almost managed to catch up with the sports car until its engine roared for a moment and it speeded away with them watching after it "shit what kind of car can do that?" Ichiroku asked as they gave up when the car disappeared down a highway the car had no markings or license plate so it was impossible for them to track it with that defeat they returned to the base to get some rest for tomorrow.

Funko laughed as she was driving on the big highway she still had about a hundred kilometers to drive but with her average speed of about three hundred kilometers per hour she wasn´t concerned that her target might get away even the police car that she passed just before she arrived in another city didn´t pay her any mind.

Funko drove by several high class hotels until she spotted a crowd of journalists and photographers by the entrance of another hotel she simply drove into the parking garage at the back parking near a black limousine with several guards around it she got out as silently as possible as she took her weapon the black AK-107 with a silencer out from the front of the car she checked the drum magazine before moving down several cars to get closer to the limousine and the guards.

She patiently waited until a group of four more guards with a man in a black suit came out of the elevator she simply turned off the safety on her gun again and waited until the four men around him noticed that the car was unguarded "goodbye you bastard" Funko whispered before she got up and fired eight times at the four guards that all dropped to the ground before they could do anything.

Funko got out of her hiding spot and approached the man in the suit that tried to run but Funko simply shot him in the leg making him scream in pain until Funko planted her foot on his chest "do you even know who I am I will have you pay for this you" Funko kicked him right in the face "oh shut up I only wanted one thing from you and seeing as you had it in your car I don´t need you anymore" Funko aimed her gun right at his face "wait please whatever you want I can get it for you just please don´t kill me" the man started begging as Funko smirked "everything you say" Funko spoke "yes whatever you want" "good then I want you to tell me one simple thing does the name Silver wing mean anything to you" Funko pulled off the mask she had on while she killed the guards as her eyes turned even more red than purple "you you can´t be alive you are dead" the man screamed until Funko started firing into his chest and head until her magazine ran out.

Funko whipped away the blood from her check before stepping of the man she took a bloody old rusty pipe from her back and threw it to the side before going back to her car and disappearing into the night.

G three had a quiet morning until she got a call on her work phone "yes what is it?" she asked as she picked up "sorry to call you this is branch office new York of the IWTF we have a case that might be part of an ongoing case of yours" "I´m listening" G three replied "thank you well we found a retired politician in a parking garage with his fifteen men guard detail and him dead the reason I´m calling is we found something at the crime scene that made no sense of being there. It was an old rusty piece of pipe that had dried blood on it after we analyzed the blood we found our access to the persons personal data restricted and after I called the main branch they directed me to you" G three stayed calm as she listened to everything "what weapon was used to kill the man and his guards?" she asked "one sec a hear it is we found around a hundred spent bullet casings of the caliber 5.56x45 in a lot of places in the garage and in the body of the politician alone we found over fifty of the bullets" G three noticed that FAL was waving to her from the parked vehicles.

G three made her way to FAL and got into the truck "that is interesting have you confirmed what type of weapon was used to fir them?" she asked "no we one sec ah yes I just got the information that the rifling on the bullets matched to a AK-107 the one that was used in your case to be exact" "thank you I will tell the others and we will head over to you" G three hung up before she picked up the radio "everyone we have another place to be right now it seems the same person that attacked Springfields mansion killed a retired Politian in new York and his guards" FAL who was driving switched on the navigation system and drove towards the highway.

As they entered the highway the radio came alive again "Hey G three how do they know that it´s our suspect that did it?" Sig asked over the radio "simple it was the same weapon that was used the riffling on the bullets matches so they called me after they were unable to identify the suspect by a piece of evidence they have as the files on this person are restricted" "good we will meet you there after we picked up our stuff from the office" Ichihachi called before the connection was lost.

FAL drove without interruption until a familiar silver black sports passed them in the opposite direction "we don´t have time for that we need to get to new York and then wait for the others to get there with our stuff" G three had to argue for a bit with Ichiyon but they settled into silence soon enough until they arrived in new York.

The drove to the crime scene before going to the local IWTF office to speak with them about the case Sig and the others joining them several hours later as they spoke with the new York branch about everything they had FAL used her own authority to unlock the personal information but as the results came in of the blood test everyone either became confused or simply sad as there was no picture or age just a simple three words: codename Silver wing.

FAL and the rest stayed for several days in New York as they tried to figure out where codename silver wing was going next and why she killed the Politician in the way she did during the fifth day FAL got a call from the main office "FAL I will cut to the chase after careful consideration we reinstated Director Springfield in his old position at the IWTF head office he has given you and everyone you may need the full authority in the silver wing case until it has been solved. Also should you think that another case is related to silver wing you may take all of the information and evidence if you wish to do so but be mindful of the other teams that work on those cases as we don´t know where silver wing will strike next" FAL hung up as she heard enough.

Her team and Funkos old training camp friends had full clearance to all cases and files that had anything to do with silver wing so for another week they stayed in New York as they had to take a look at a lot of files and reports that got delivered to them.

With Funko:

Funko hadn´t been sitting around idle as she had already killed another person on her long list of targets this one responsible for dealing drugs by exploiting the red cross as transport mules as they smuggled in fake trucks loaded with drugs into a convoy that was heading out of a disaster zone as no one was looking twice at them after the lead vehicle gave the papers to the authorities at the borders.

He was the same as the last one as she took down his guards before him and after Funko revealed her face to him he yelled something about her being dead before she stabbed him to death with a black combat knife that she rammed into the wall by his neck after he was dead "what a mess" Funko grumbled as she looked down at her clothing as she went to his garage and torched all of the cars parked there "silver for your next target you might need something special as he caught on that three of his old friends are dead so he requested protection by the IWTF saying something about him being targeted by a criminal organization" Funko had to groan as she heard her hacker tell her that "I will see what I can get" Funko hung up as she got into her car with a long coat over her shoulders.

As Funko was driving down a empty street she took out a satellite phone from the glove compartment and called a number after the phone rang only two time someone picked up "Springfield what is it?" she heard her old teacher and friend speak "hey spring white tiger here I need a little something from you" "what do you need white?" Springfield asked as Funko stopped her car in an abandoned airfield hangar "I need a special rifle to be exact a Barret m107 for my next mission as I have to take out some radars and grounded aircraft in Russia" Funko explained as she couldn´t be sure the line wasn´t tapped "understood white I will send you the location you can pick it up at in the next few days" Springfield replied before hanging up "thanks spring but this is as much a test for you as it is for my so called friends" Funko spat the last word as she got ready to sleep.

* * *

 **Welp thats all I have for now don´t know when this will get updated**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well got chapter three for you if anyone is even reading this**

 **if you do enjoy**

 **It´s time to lock and load**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Bloody Moon**

FAL and her two teams were busy for several days in new York as they had found another victim in a nearby town this one was stabbed to death with his guards shot but the blood on the knife the killer left behind was again only the codename silver wing they found records and bank accounts on his name that all indicated him being one of the biggest drug barons in America several days later they were heading towards an airfield to fly to Germany as there was yet another victim that was killed by someone electrocuting him while he was asleep after killing all of his guards.

FAL was overseeing the loading of their vehicles into an airplane as the case had taken on a bigger size they got another two vehicles a mobile command center and another heavily armed IFV as FAL was checking something her phone started ringing so she picked up "yes this is FAL who is it?" she asked a bit annoyed "this bad time to call Furo?" a voice on the other end asked in a Russian accent "what is it Alexandra?" FAL asked as she went into an office closing the door behind her "I wanted to ask if you sent any of your agents to Russia as we detected an airplane of unknown origin that crossed the border from Finland before disappearing from our radars near Medvedevskaya" AK-74 asked.

FAL made a short call to the head office from the telephone on the table but found nothing so she picked up her own phone again "no at the moment we have no operatives or agents that are supposed to be in Russia" FAL explained "I see I must thank you by the way the case you are working on is it true that the suspect is codename silver wing?" AK-74 asked.

FAL took a deep breath "you didn´t hear this from me but yes by now we have three dead men the only thing connecting the cases was the weapon used" AK-74 stayed quiet for a moment "it is the same weapon that was used in the attack on Springfields mansion wasn´t it?" AK-74 asked "yes it is we are trying to figure something out right now but so far we got nothing" FAL replied "I have to go if you are in Germany in the next few days give me call" FAL was unable to reply before the connection was cut.

FAL went out to the plane again right now they were loading the MRAP of Funkos old team after the truck was loaded FAL checked everything was there and everyone was ready to leave. Everyone boarded the aircraft and soon enough they were airborne Funkos old team was staying in the strapped down truck for the entire flight as it was a lot less noisy inside the vehicle "they didn´t change at all did they?" Ichiyon spoke over the radio of the aircraft "they still are the same even if they went through something like that" G-three added "let us hope that we will be able to find out the truth of what really happened three years ago" FAL ended the conversation with that as there was nothing else to be said so they also tried to get some rest.

Unlike FAL and the others thought Ichiroku, Sig, Elle and Ichihachi were not sleeping in the truck instead they were talking about the old times during training camp "I don´t know about you guys but did you notice at any time what FAL told us about Funko?" Ichiroku asked from the folded down co-driver seat "the only thing I remember is the times that she got really sick during training missions and was suspended to recover" Ichihachi replied lying on the rear seats of the truck "I remember that one training exercise we were dropped off in a jungle with minimal gear and ammo with our mission being that our Evac was compromised after a mission so we had to flee from a group of Instructors" Sig spoke up from the driver seat. "During that mission Funko was wearing a rain coat like everyone else but her face was red as if she had a fever" Elle spoke quietly.

Sig stretched her arms above her head with a groan before folding the seat down lying on her belly "during that training we thought Funko got captured right?" Ichihachi asked scratching her neck "yeah but after everyone managed to escape we found out that all of the instructors that were supposed to capture us had been knocked out by Funko" Ichiroku remembered that part "yeah you´re right but after the exercise was called a success no one could find her so we had to search for her for three days" Elle continued "man the look on old man Garand´s face was priceless when he read over the reports of the training mission from the Instructors" Ichiroku added.

All four exchanged a few looks before bursting our laughing, for several minutes there was happy laughter from the four until they were out of breath "it sure was a shock for FAL to find out that her little sister had single handedly stopped an assault force of over twenty instructors during a training mission" Ichihachi spoke causing everyone to laugh even louder until they were gasping for air with tears in their eyes "but she really pushed herself to hard that's why we had to search three days for her with us unable to contact her as she went into hiding" Elle spoke up quietly after everyone had calmed down "yeah you´re right about that Elle. But how did she do it?" Ichiroku asked as she starred at the roof of the truck, all four of them started to think about that for a long time but at one point the four fell asleep as the sky outside had turned black.

Funkos POV:

After she had killed the drug lord in America she had spent three days longer there to get her hands on the M-107 sniper rifle that Springfield sent to her it was a rather simple exchange she took a cab to an abandoned car factory where she found a black van after she checked for tracking devices she not only found the gun on the co-driver seat in a black metal case but in the back she also found several boxes of 12,7x99mm ammo for the sniper and even more boxes full of 5,56x45mm NATO for her assault rifle.

Funko had to smile as she also found some camouflage uniforms in her size with two boxes full of weapon attachments "thanks spring but this might be a bit much" Funko spoke to the empty factory as her phone started ringing "yes" Funko spoke as she picked up "ah good thing I got you just wanted to let you know that your old team and your sisters team are going to be flying to Germany in a few days" Funko gritted her teeth as she heard that "did they find out already?" she replied as she closed the vans back doors getting into the driver seat "don´t think so but I have some info about a high ranking Politian in the government that requested protection from the IWTF" "thanks I´m going dark until I reach my next destination out" Funko hung up as she slowly drove the car out of the factory.

Funko drove the van back to the abandoned airfield in the desert where a big grey airplane with her silver black sports, another green truck and another small van in the cargo bay was waiting for her.

She parked the van by the loading ramp and got out "got something more for you to load up you guys" Funko called as two guys in black uniforms walked over to the van and started loading it into the plane "we are ready to go silver" another man in the same outfit reported "good I´m in my room if you need me" Funko replied with a yawn before she went into the aircraft.

Several minutes later the cargo bay ramps started closing as the aircraft started its four engines and taxied to the runway after a short stop at the end of the now alight runway the plane started gaining speed until it was airborne heading towards Germany.

Reed steel agency near Medvedevskaya:

AK-74 was furious not only were they unable to find the unidentified aircraft but it would seem they didn´t even land but instead dropped off several vehicles before flying away "commander we identified one of the vehicles" Saiga called from a hidden road "I will be there in a sec Sai" AK called back before shouldering her rifle and walking over to where Saiga was standing "the tire matches to the exact same ones we found three years ago near that prison commander" Saiga explained as she took several more pictures.

AK became very quiet but those who knew their commander for a long time noticed the rage behind her eyes "do we have any Intel about where they went?" she asked her voice ice cold "Da comrade commander we have a satellite image of at least one of the vehicles a black van to be exact exiting the forest" RPK reported as she was talking with someone on the phone "good to know" AK replied before walking towards a mobile command center the IWTF and RSA might not be on very god terms but over the years they worked together several members of both agencies had become very good at working together.

One example of that would be the secret joined task force black wolfs that had in total just ten agents on the roster with five from each organization however the two leaders of that unit had been none other than codenames silver wing the young pride of the IWTF and the pride of the RSA white wolf AK-74 and FNC with those two leading their squads of four they were able to do what other teams couldn´t and if the situation required it the two squad leaders could go solo and be an even deadlier force as they worked perfectly together after the first solo mission but after four years of working together there was an incident during a mission the squad leader of the IWTF squad went missing causing a worldwide area search but after several months of searching AK together with RPK, Saiga, AKU and Dragunov found an abandoned prison and in one of the cells they found evidence of what was left of codename silver wing together with various torture tools and a recording of the interrogation.

And after over three years that both agencies confirmed codename silver wing as dead the IWTF picks up a case that has codename silver wing as the prime suspect that's the reason AK called her old acquaintance the assistant director FAL only to learn that she was the leading investigator on the case as the old director Springfield was reinstated in his old position but even more interesting was that not only is Funkos old team from the IWTF part of the investigation but no matter how hard she tried except for her, Saiga and Dragunov she couldn´t reach any of the old black wolf task force members "commander we found the vehicle that was leaving the forest it is completely empty and has been turned into a smoking piece of slag as has a body that was found inside" one of the computer officers reported "understood I´m heading there now" AK replied before getting out of the command truck.

AK, Saiga and Dragunov headed to the scene in a green vodnik where the vehicle was found on the scene the three found the van but it had completely burned out leaving it a black husk "I will speak with the squad that found it take a closer look at everything you can see" AK ordered before she went to a police officer "what you got so far?" AK asked him as he gave a short salute "so far we identified the body of the person it is an international wanted weapons dealer however the way he was killed is strange" he reported "how so?" AK asked with a raised eyebrow "simple at first we thought he had burned alive in the vehicle but after our men took a closer look we found he died from an overdose of drugs" AK nodded "thank you officer send everything you have so far to the RSA office in St. Petersburg" "yes commander" the police officer saluted again before running to a car to set everything in motion.

AK went back to the burned out van to speak with Saiga and Dragunov "anything?" AK asked "nothing on my end commander however Dragunov seems to have found something" Saiga replied so they went over to Dragunov that was partly under a parked car "what did you find?" AK asked "one moment commander" Dragunov replied as she rummaged with something under the car for a few minutes longer before she got out from under the car "found these commander" Dragunov had two things in her hands one was a small brown package with some powder inside of it and in the other she held a bloody electric starter cable for cars.

"These are defiantly drugs commander" Dragunov confirmed as she placed the package in a plastic bag "but what is with this thing there are no signs of torture on the body so why did we find this here" Saiga asked as she held the bag with the bloody starter cable "Identify who owns this vehicle and run a check on the tires if they match the ones from the forest" AK ordered and her two squad mates went to obey.

Several hours' later they were back in St. Petersburg AK was reading over a report when Saiga joined her in the office "what is it?" AK asked as she had noticed Saiga carrying a clip board with her "we identified the car it is as you suspected. The tires match exactly the ones we found not only in the forest today but they also match the tire tracks we found over three years ago" Saiga stopped for a moment with her report as she flipped the page "also when we send the cable that we found to the lab they managed to find a match in the system" Saiga continued but stopped "then who are we dealing with?" AK asked annoyed as Saiga didn´t continue.

At that moment Dragunov joined them in the office as well carrying a laptop "Aisha you need to see this" Dragunov interrupted them as she opened the laptop to show them something on the screen she had the test results from the blood samples they got from the electric starter cable "when we tried looking into who it belonged to we only got this" Dragunov pressed a button only for the entire screen to turn red displaying the message [Совершенно секретно] meaning top secret "give me a sec" AK spoke after a few seconds and started tipping on the laptop.

Saiga and Dragunov went back to writing their report only for AK to call them back to her desk "this is impossible" Saiga spoke in disbelieve as she and Dragunov looked at the computer screen to see the blood sample matching to one hundred percent to codename silver wing or Funko "Aisha how is this possible?" Dragunov asked also not believing what she was seeing "what I´m about to tell you has to stay between us" AK then went into detail with them about what FAL and Funkos old team were up to at the moment "Aisha do any of them know about black wolves?" Dragunov asked after looking the door "from what I know they shouldn´t have a clue only Springfield was informed before we formed the unit" AK replied "so other than the ex members no one should know about it then" Saiga continued "yes however I have been unable to contact any of them" AK explained before she called FAL again.

With FAL Berlin main airport:

FAL and her investigation team had landed several hours ago but before they were allowed to leave the airport FAL had to sign a lot of paperwork she also had to call the branch office of the IWTF to confirm that they were allowed to operate in Germany and after several hours they finally were on the move towards the branch office.

The convoy of five heavy military trucks moved down the road at a quick pace as they arrived at the branch office FAL got a call on her phone "Furo let me speak it´s urgent" AKs voice came over the phone after FAL picked up "what´s wrong?" FAL asked worried "listen you told me that you and your sisters old team are investigating the Silver wing case. The problem is we found a burned out vehicle with a corpse inside" AK explained but wasn´t done yet "but here´s the kicker Dragunov found a package full of drugs and a electric starter cable under a car parked close to the burned out one. However what should be interesting for you is who´s blood was on those cables try to make a guess" FAL only sighed before she answered "codename silver wing correct?" FAL asked.

AK didn´t reply immediately "yes Furo she is here in Russia if this is anything to go by" AK replied "listen I will send my sisters old team to assist you" but AK interrupted her "why not your team Furo?" AK asked "simple me and my team have to escort a Politian who requested protection from the branch office as there is evidence that someone is after his life and with the branch office handling a case they asked us to do it" FAL explained the situation.

"Makes sense send them to St. Petersburg and give them my number" AK was about to hang up but FALs next question stopped her "by the way do you know anything about a group called the black wolves?" it was silent for several seconds as AK thought about what she could say "listen Furo that is something even I can´t tell you about if you still want to know ask old man Springfield" before FAL could reply the connection was lost.

FAL put her phone back in her pocket and shouldered her bag pack with her rifle strapped to the side to enter the building they had parked their vehicles at once inside she informed Funkos old team about where they would go and not even an hour later they were back in the air with one of the trucks.

Meanwhile FAL and her team went over the reports of the escort mission they were assigned "I don´t like this" G-three grumbled as she looked at her computer that displayed a lot of different information "I know what you mean this guy seems to have a lot of dirt on him" Ichiyon added "we have no choice in the matter" FAL ended the argument before it could really start "yeah it´s our job doesn´t mean I have to like it" Ichiyon replied.

The three of them changed into the usual bodyguard outfits they still looked like guards but unless you looked closely you would think they looked like a group of three normal girls "let´s go" FAL called as the three of them got into a black limousine and drove off to meet with their contractor.

With Sig and the others two hours after they left Berlin:  
The welcoming was a rather short one before they followed a RSA vodnik to the office unlike in Germany they didn´t have to do much more than show their IDs before they were told to follow them and a short drive later they were entering a RSA office building.

The four were guided to a large office with eight tables by two walls and another table standing before a large window "ah hey there good to see you" AK greeted them and got them up to speed on everything they knew so far about the case after AK was done Sig explained what they knew so far from the attack on Springfields mansion to the last victim they found in Germany.

AK added what Sig told her to the case before she got up and displayed everything on a big screen mounted on the wall of the room "ok we have five victims so far and the only thing that connects them is that they were all killed with the same weapon and that we found some object with the blood of codename silver wing on it at each scene" AK started the briefing after Dragunov and Saiga joined them "what they also had in common was that they were involved in some illegal business" Ichiroku added "ok then we also found the owner of the car that had the last object with blood from codename silver wing on it" Saiga showed them the personal data of a retired General of the soviet army "all of us are going to his estate to question him" AK finished the meeting.

The four IWTF girls and the Three RSA girls meet back in the garage of the building all of them in their full gear with a tactic harness over a bullet proof vest and their uniforms underneath that "let´s go just follow us" Dragunov showed them the route they would be taking before all of them piled into their vehicles and only minutes later they were on their way.

With Funko unknown location:

Funko looked over some information of a building and the surrounding area "no way I will get to him if I go in there" Funko mumbled as she waited for the helicopter she was in to land "well seems I have to use my new gun" Funko grinned as she picked up a long black case that she slung over her shoulder before putting a helmet on her head "touchdown in two minutes" the pilot reported over the radio "understood after I take the shot pick up the weapon as I lure the guards away rendezvous is at the same location" Funko replied as they helicopter flew very close to the treetops under the.

"Good hunting out there" two of her squad mates called as she jumped from the helicopter before they took off again and the forest became silent once more Funko checked over her riffle before making her way towards the mansion that stood close to a river that had partly frozen.

Funko moved slowly through the forest until she was on a cliff that overlooked both the mansion and the road leading towards it Funko set her riffle against a tree before pulling the black case off her back and opened from the case she pulled the M107 Barret that Springfield got her and placed it on the ground making sure she was covered by the bushes that stood on the cliff she laid down before loading the riffle.

Funko looked through the scope to find her target until she noticed two lights moving down the road towards the mansion "what´s this" Funko thought as she took a closer look at the two approaching vehicles "shit those are a truck from the RSA and the IWTF what are they doing here" Funko cursed as the vehicles both stopped at the mansion and the doors opened.

Funko took a closer look at the RSA group first through her scope she could clearly see AK, Saiga and Dragunov in full gear she didn´t know what was going on as she took a look at the other group only to freeze as she recognized them her old team before that day three years ago Sig, Elle, Ichiroku and Ichihachi.

Funko turned her gaze away from them as she was itching to pull the trigger "not now your time is yet to come" Funko mumbled as the two groups entered the building Funko continued her search for her target until she spotted it sitting in one of the large glass windows that allowed her a great view into his study "found you" Funko grinned as she turned off the safety on her gun and took aim.

With AK and the others inside the mansion:

The group of seven made their way quickly down the hallway after they arrived they were immediately lead to the ex general´s office "good evening how may I help you?" the general a silver haired old man asked from behind his desk before looking at the group that stood in his study "good evening general we have a few questions for you" AK replied as the rest of the group secured the room "ask away but know this that even if I am retired I still know a lot of secrets that I can never talk about" the general replied.

AK agreed and started asking questions until Dragunov suddenly yelled "get down" and just a second later everyone except the general were on the ground but at the same time they dived to the ground the glass window behind the general exploded into a thousand pieces as something similar to thunder roared in the distance "what´s going on?" AK asked as both Dragunov and Sig started firing out of the destroyed window into the distance "sniper" Dragunov replied as she ducked back into cover as another round destroyed the desk "get the general out of" but before AK can continue a third bullet was fired hitting the general square in the chest that exploded sending blood and things better unknown flying everywhere.

"Shit" AK cursed under her breath as they made their way to their vehicles only to find out that the truck of the IWTF girls had taken three bullets to the engine making it useless "get in the other" AK ordered as Saiga got on the mounted mg while Dragunov looked at the direction the shots came from only to freeze for a second at what she saw before she got in as well.

After everyone was onboard AK floored it down the road as another round hit the back of the truck but after they were inside the forest the firing stopped allowing them a bit of a breather while AK called HQ "they have a satellite picture of the area we know where the sniper is and which direction she is going but we will have to leave the vehicle" AK explained as Dragunov handed out radios and earpieces for them to communicate with each other as AK drove into the forest.

Only a few minutes later AK stopped the car "move to the north teams of two Dragunov you know where I want you" AK ordered over radio as they split up with Sig and Elle on the right flank while Ichiroku and Ichihachi went to cover the left flank while AK and Saiga went directly towards the enemy with Dragunov covering them from further back.

They all moved as quick as they could into the forest until they found themselves on a cliff "our target was here" Dragunov picked out one of the bullet casings showing it to the others "over here she went this way" Sig called over radio as she found foot prints in the snow that AK checked for a moment before they moved on "be careful this might be an ambush" Dragunov warned them as she scanned the terrain ahead.

They followed the foot prints until they reached a road "over there" Ichiroku pointed to a car that had stopped by the side of the road with someone trying to get in "oh no you don´t" Dragunov hissed as she took aim before firing a shot that hit the car that took off with the person running into the forest "after him" AK called and so the started running after the person.

This went on for several minutes as the person ducked behind the trees for cover as they fired at him "this feels so familiar" AK thought as she fired at the running person only for her bullets to hit a tree "watch out" Elle yelled as she ducked behind a tree as the person returned fire.

Whoever this person was she was as good as them with her own weapon as almost all of the bullets fired at them hit the cover they were hiding behind the fire stopped a few seconds later and Dragunov took a shot "did you get her?" AK asked as she started firing in the general direction "no I only grazed her but the suspect is still moving" Dragunov replied as they began to pursue the suspect again.

The deeper they went into the forest the harder it got for them to shot at their suspect while the suspect seemed to have no problems at all firing back at them as both Dragunov and Saiga had been hit and had to stop to check over their injuries it wasn´t long before one of the IWTF girls was hit and it hit Sig of all people but it was only a grazing shot so she followed everyone else until they came to a big clearing that had a big river flowing through the trees with their suspect trying to get into a boat that seemed to have waited here for her.

AK fired a shot but their Suspect ducked into cover behind several fallen trees the four IWTF girls spread out around the clearing trying to get a shot until something was thrown from behind the trees "take cover" AK yelled as the unknown objects landed on the ground only for the objects to release a massive smoke cloud "Shit move in close and watch were you fire" AK ordered over radio as she ran into the smokescreen with Sig, Elle, Ichiroku and Ichihachi following her.

The smoke started clearing a few seconds later allowing them to see their suspect climbing into the boat "open fire" AK ordered and everyone fired at the suspect and after a few seconds they stopped firing as the suspect dropped into the boat "reload and be careful" AK warned the other four girls as they slowly approached the boat.

Just as they were about to reach the boat the relative silence was disrupted by the sound of a helicopter and a machine gun that opened fire on the group of five "take cover" AK yelled as she dived behind the fallen trees the helicopter continued to fire at the group of five until it stopped firing for some reason "what´s going on?" Ichiroku asked confused as the helicopter hovered a bit further away.

AK risked too take a look at the boat to see the suspect sitting on the side of the boat with a black silver riffle pointed towards the group of five Sig, Elle Ichiroku and Ichihachi also peaked from their cover to look at the suspect who dropped a helmet into the boat before pulling of the mask.

But once the mask was off the group of five agents froze as they recognized the person "Funko but how?" AK asked completely confused but before any of them could ask a question or make another move Funko opened fire at them with her riffle hitting both AK and Ichiroku in the shoulder while Elle and Ichihachi managed to get back into cover.

But as the firing stopped and they looked out of their cover the only thing they saw was the boat moving down the river with the helicopter flying away as well "fuck" Ichiroku cursed as they had to watch as Funko got away "seems that Funko really is the one who killed all those people" Elle mumbled as she took care of Sigs wound "yeah not only that but when did she get this good?" Ichiroku asked as Ichihachi check on AK.

A few minutes later both Dragunov and Saiga joined them and before they knew it the entire forest was crawling with RSA agents as was the mansion of the general AK was directing the investigation teams while Saiga and Dragunov waited outside with Funkos old team "it really was her" Ichihachi mumbled "yeah it was and she looked just like what we saw before in the video Springfield showed to us" Ichiroku added "yeah but did you guys notice her eyes?" Sig asked confusing everyone.

Sig sighed and started to explain "when we first encountered her on the road she still had her normal purple eyes but when we cornered her at the river and she started firing at us her eyes seemed to turn a deep red" it was silent for several minutes as they needed some time to let everything sink in.

Over an hour went by before AK joined them again and they drove to the closest office of the RSA to get some well deserved rest however little did they know that Funko was watching them from a distance in her helicopter "just because you got close doesn´t mean you can stop me" Funko growled as she put the binoculars down reveling her purple eyes that had a red glow around the edges.

* * *

 **All I have for now as usual I have no idea when I will update this anyway**

 **See yaa  
DS signing out**


	4. Chapter 4

**So after this chapter the rating of the story will be changed to Mature seeing as I´m going into a lot really fucking dark places that no one should ever be forced to see  
**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Those That No Longer Deserve To Live  
**

FAL never thought her job would be an easy one but it sure had been a lot easier in the past with a younger sister in the black ops department that could help her with information gathering and a few other things unless she was on a mission with her squad.

Of course there had been several times Funko had simply dropped off the radar of the world only to return a few weeks later and no matter what they asked she always told them about some kind of special training Springfield was putting her through most of the others believed her as Springfield always confirmed Funkos story but FAL always knew that there was more to it.

One time Funko had returned home from her special training only to pass out in her room and FAL had found a black uniform in Funkos size with a black white wolf symbol on it in Funkos room that looked as if it had seen a lot of combat but after FAL asked Funko about it Funko simply said almost the exact same words Alexandra had told her a few days ago "listen Onee-Chan even if I wanted to tell you I can´t ask Springfield about it and he might tell you".

After that FAL gave up as Springfield retired due to the last Mission Funko went on and never returned from it was a blow for a lot of people that was true and half a year later during the funeral there were also a lot of RSA agents present and one of them had said a few things about how she had never had seen or worked with someone so strong together and she was grateful to have meet Funko.

Even today a lot of people would still take the time and visit the small grave near a village in Belgium leaving flowers or something else each time but FAL couldn´t continue to think about the past as the Politian came out of a meeting only to be flanked by G-three and Ichiyon with FAL bringing up the rear "that´s all for today I will be returning to my mansion now" the Politian spoke with someone over his phone as they entered a heavily guarded parking lot behind the building.

Ichiyon opened the door of a black limousine for the man and he got in before Ichiyon walked to another car and got in while G-three and FAL got into the driver and co-driver seat of the limousine and a few minutes later they were driving down a road out of the city and a few hours later they stopped at the gates towards a forest that was completely surrounded by a large fence on all sides.

After the gate opened the two cars drove into the forest and in the distance you could see a massive building that was almost like the sun in the dark "ugh so this is why we have to wear this hinjinks?" Ichiyon asked over radio "yes it is he is throwing a party tonight and seeing as we are his personal guards for the unforeseeable future it won´t be the last" G-three replied.

FAL stopped the car and got out with G-three and once the Politian got out of the car Ichiyon joined them by the entrance as someone drove the cars away "now I hope that you three can enjoy the party as well" the smug grin on his face almost caused Ichiyon to hurl but thankfully he moved away to get himself a glass of champagne from one of the waiters.

FAL, G-three and Ichiyon split up to watch over the Politian from a different angle of the room the man was really paranoid to say the least besides the three IWTF agents he had several more guards posted around the mansion and forest all armed in some way or another but his arrogance and ego were even bigger than his paranoia was.

That wouldn´t be much of a problem however it caused a lot of problems for Furo and her team as they couldn´t simply stand around in their usual military uniforms with their weapons as someone was bound to ask questions and that was a time window someone could try and kill him.

And in all honesty if no one else would do it Ichiyon would gladly put a bullet into the man ever since they started guarding him he constantly tried to charm her some of his advances had been too much and since then Ichiyon only served as an over watch for the other two to stay as far away as possible from the sleaze bag.

The party continued for several hours until a man in black suit walked up to the Politian and whispered something into his ear he nodded in response and waved G-three and FAL over "we have a situation thirty minutes ago someone took out a patrol of six men on the east side near the boats house and we have no idea where the shooter is as the sensors have picked up nothing unusual" the guard explained to them.

Ichiyon only hear the last part and with a nod to FAL Ichiyon walked out of the room outside she changed into her military uniform and loaded her rifle and a pair of NVGs to see something in the dark "now let´s see where you are hiding" Ichiyon mumbled to herself as she disappeared into the forest only to emerge a few minutes later at the boats house and just like the guard had told her there were six men lying on the ground their blood turning the water crimson.

Ichiyon started to scan the area for anything that might give her a clue on who attacked the six guards but no matter how long Ichiyon looked around there was nothing even as she checked the bodies there was nothing until she decided to check the boats house to find the look busted.

Ichiyon reached for her mic in her ear only to feel something ice cold press against her throat "drop the gun and don´t do anything stupid" Ichiyon heard a muffled voice say and with the blade by her throat she complied and seemed to drop her gun only to flip the gun around removing the blade from her skin "how do you like" but her attacker was faster and punched her hard hitting her right in the stomach before delivering several more powerful blows until Ichiyon fell to the ground unconscious.

Her attacker took one look at Ichiyon before dragging her into the boats house and inside she removed her hood "so weak" Funko mumbled as she tied up Ichiyon gagging her to be on the safe side and hid her under one of the canoes "that should do it" Funko thought as she removed the magazine from Ichiyons weapon throwing it into the water and hiding the weapon itself in the rafters under some coils of rope.

Funko made sure she locked the door as best as she could before moving into the woods herself sticking to the shadows until she found herself near several expensive vehicles that simply stood on the grass "idiots" Funko mumbled drawing her blade again and got to work while taking something from her bag pack.

A few minutes later Funko continued to sneak towards the mansion after she gave all of the tires of the cars some nice little holes and those that had special tires she simply cut the brake lines apart while also leaving something else "did you hear anything from Ichiyon?" Funko heard the voice of G-three ask from above her so she slowly moved to the nearest hedge and laid down behind it "I see call me if there is something" G-three spoke again as Funko noticed someone walking away from the mansion but with the moon hidden by the clouds Funko couldn´t clearly see who it was.

After Funko was sure that G-tree had left the balcony she started to move again readying her black silver AK with a four times zoom sight on top, drum magazine, suppressor and a forty mil grenade launcher just to have enough kicks for her money although it was some of the stuff Spring had gotten her with the M107 "now where are you hiding you disgusting pig" Funko growled as she slowly moved towards the mansion and the guards that stood in her way were quickly dealt with until Funko found herself in the basement.

The long corridor had several doors and behind a few of them Funko could hear someone screaming "no not now" Funko thought as she noticed how her vision blurred for a moment only to find herself in a room hanging from the ceiling by chains "we two are going to have some fun girly" a man spoke.

The scene changed to Funko looking down at herself chained to a bed with a gag in her mouth "I will enjoy this" the same man spoke again before getting on the bed with Funko but thankfully the vision no the memory stopped right there "dam you to the deepest pits of hell for what you have done" Funko cursed as she tried to catch her breath "well might as well" Funko thought and started with busting down the doors and in each room Funko killed those that were doing the most cruel despicable things to defenseless girls some of the same age as Funko but most of them so young that Funko gave those men no easy or quick death.

After Funko had cleared up the last room she started to bring all of the girls to one room and told them to barricade the door until someone named Furo told them to open it one of the older girls nodded at Funko who left a pistol with them just in case before leaving th basement again however with every step Funko took some of the blood of those she had killed dripped to the floor from her uniform.

Funko didn´t care anymore even if some of the guests tried to run she would kill them all as she made her way down the hallways of the mansion she started to kill anyone she found be it guard or some men in suits with some hussy by their side in some glamorous dress and by the time Funko reached the ball room the entire mansion was full of dead bodies.

Funko heard someone boasting about something behind the door only for the door to open and two guards standing in front of Funko before they even realized what was happening Funko shot them both and kicked them with all of her strength into the room causing them to fly through the air until they crashed into a buffet causing a lot of screams "music to my ears" Funko grinned as she slowly walked into the room "good evening ladies and gentleman but I´m afraid the grim reaper is here to give you your last goodbye" Funko grinned as everyone present in the room stared at her in fear.

Except for two in military uniforms "ah just who I´m looking for" Funko grinned as she threw something towards G-three who caught it in mid air revealing a simple key with the tag basement on it but before G-three or FAL could do anything all of the windows on one side of the room burst apart as something started firing into the room from outside.

The room erupted into total chaos as a massive explosion and fireball rose into the sky and with Funko standing at the only entrance or exit it was a blood bath FAL and G-three managed to get the Politian away in time from the line of fire but the other guests were not so lucky and a few minutes later the firing stopped only for Funko to start walking around the room and executing anyone who was still alive until she reached both G-three and FAL who were hiding behind several flipped tables with the Politian.

Funko sighed at that and took something from her uniform only for G-three to fire two times at Funko almost hitting her even as Funko dodged her shots "why are you doing this?" G-three hissed at Funko but in response Funko put something on the ground and slid it towards FAL who picked it up.

It was a simple black USB flash drive but before FAL could ask any questions Funko simply rose her rifle again "check the basement after I´m gone I´m sure you will find something quite interesting down there" Funko grinned as she pulled the trigger on her under barrel grenade launcher.

The forty millimeter grenade flew through the air and FAL and G-three managed to dodge it but the Politian wasn´t so lucky as he got hit dead on with it and the following explosion caused his body to become nothing more than a red mist that fell to the floor "bulls eye see you in hell motherfucker" Funko thought as she let something drop to the floor near the door.

Ichiyon who had heard the explosion ran towards the room only to miss how someone held something in her way she only noticed when she was already on the ground with her vision a bit blurry from the impact however the black combat boots that walked by her and the person she did see clearly as it was Funko but without her rifle Ichiyon had no choice than to let her go so she simply ran into the room only to almost collapse to the floor.

No matter where she looked there were dead bodies and body parts everywhere but then she noticed the only two living occupants in the room "Furo G-three" Ichiyon yelled as her two team mates got up "no time Ichiyon take this and check the basement" Furo ordered but Ichiyon would have none of it "either we go after your little sis together or not at all she is dangerous" Ichiyon replied and grabbed a weapon from one of the dead guards "fine lets go" FAL gave in and so the three started running after Funko.

Funko knew that the top priority of her sister was to capture or kill her Funko wasn´t sure about that yet however a shot that grazed her shoulder answered that question "shit" Funko cursed as she started moving into the forest and tried to dodge the bullets fired at her but the larger caliber meant that the bullets sometimes simply went through the branches of the trees showering Funko with splinters but she continued to run regardless.

FAL, G-three and Ichiyon continued their pursuit of Funko into the forest however they had the numbers and range advantage while one of them took a shot the other two continued to chase they knew Funko was wounded as G-three managed to hit her once before Funko ducked into the forest they continued to chase her only for the trail to suddenly stop "keep your eyes sharp she is close by" FAL warned them as the three started to scan the area.

Funko knew her sister and her team were close by as she reloaded her grenade launcher behind a tree "evac is ready when you are boss" Funko heard over her radio "good meet me two clicks west of my current position" Funko whispered before she started to slowly and soundlessly move again only for G-three to turn on her flash light.

Funko cursed as she started running again firing behind her a few times now she was running towards the edge of the forest but had to stop hard as she almost ran over the edge of a massive cliff "damit" Funko turned around and got behind a large rock nearby "throw your weapon away and surrender now" Ichiyon yelled as she turned on her flash light as well as did FAL and all three pointed it at Funkos position.

Funko tried to come up with a plan only to hear something land near her and when she looked she found some kind of grenade lying right by her right leg "shi" Funkos curse was interrupted by a massive flash of light and a very loud bang that echoed into the distance the next thing Funko felt was that someone turned her arms on her back as she lost her grip on her weapon "you are under arrest for several cases of murder and international terrorism" Funko heard G-three say.

Funko s hearing had returned a lot faster than her sight that was still swaying from side to side "why did you do it?" FAL asked as Funkos sight got clear again "I already gave you three things that explain why I did it" Funko simply replied confusing the three looking at her "no matter you are coming with us" Ichiyon grabbed Funko only for a bullet fired by somewhere to land near Ichiyons foot "the hell" Ichiyon yelled as she raised her rifle looking for the shooter "does anyone else hear that?" G-three asked and suddenly they found themselves illuminated by a massive search light of a helicopter that rose from under the cliff.

The helicopter forced FAL, G-three and Ichiyon to back off and someone spoke to them over radio "leave the weapon with her and get out of here before you die a useless death" they heard someone say "Furo what do we do?" Ichiyon asked trying to find Funko in the sea of bright light "let´s get out of here" FAL replied and started running as the helicopter started firing hitting only the trees near them.

Funko knew who they were as someone helped her get into the helicopter while also grabbing Funkos rifle from the ground "seems they got you good" a shorter girl with a Russian accent in the same uniform as Funko grinned as the girl used a knife to cut Funkos uniform apart on her shoulder "well G-three always was a crack shot" Funko hissed as the girl got to work on patching up Funko "next time you aren´t going without us Sestra (sister)" the pilot called back into the crew compartment with a similar accent "we will see" Funko replied only to hiss in pain as the short girl tightened the bandages around her shoulder while she smiled at Funko innocently.

The helicopter continued to fly until they landed at a very old airfield that once was used by American forces the girl also removed the hand cuffs from Funkos wrists and after the helicopter was loaded on a truck the five girls made their way to one of the hangars and got into a simple looking black transport plane and a few minutes later the plane took off from the ground flying towards another city in Germany "let´s see how you think about what I did once you take a look at that basement dear sister" Funko thought as she was falling asleep in her room.

Alexandra was used to a lot in her time with the RSA and even before that she had seen and done things she will never forget but now she was flying with Funkos old team and her own towards Germany it would seem that after Springfield was reinstated as director of the IWTF he arranged a joined task force working on the silver wing case only but why the RSA had agreed so willingly Alexandra just couldn´t figure out.

The plane touched down a few hours later and all of the girls got ready to get into their vehicles and get to work as soon as possible but at the airport gate they were greeted by none other than Furo "hey you guys got room for one more?" FAL asked but the way she said it made it clear that something had happened "I will show you the way and please let me explain once we arrive ok" FAL asked as they two military vehicles started driving out of the city and soon after entered a forest and a few minutes later they stopped their vehicles near a massive mansion but everywhere they looked they saw either vehicles of the IWTF, police and even some ambulances that were the closest to the building.

Alexandra was the first who had enough of FALs silence "what happened?" AK-74 asked and FAL simply motioned to them to follow the entire inside of the building reminded AK-74 and the rest of some kind of horror movie with all of the blood and bodies covered by tarps on the ground "you haven´t even seen the worst of it" FAL said as she went through two massive doors and on the other side they found a picture of pure and utter horror the entire floor was red from the blood of the hundreds of dead lying everywhere "you know what´s funny?" Ichiyon asked from the side writing something down "if I was in Funkos position I would have done the exact same thing" Ichiroku was the first one to try and say something but after Ichiyon looked at her she knew that Ichiyon was serious about this and what she had said.

G-three walked towards the group from the side of the room "if you think this is bad wait just a bit because it will only get worse" FAL thanked G-three who showed the rest of them down a few hallways and down a set of stairs at the back of the building "take a look at the rooms and talk with the forensic teams" [you will be sure to be question Funkos motives soon enough as well] G-three thought as they entered the first rooms and after that they went from room to room seemingly getting paler by each room.

AK, Saiga and Dragunov were the only ones who stayed with G-three while Funkos old team almost ran out of the basement "how many?" Alexandra asked her voice ice cold "we found over fifty girls alive and fifteen dead most of them under the age of fourteen while the oldest ones were about seventeen years old" G-three replied "there is more to it isn´t there?" Dragunov asked "yes we have the evidence back at the office if you want to take a look and maybe take Funkos old team with you they need to see some of it as well" G-three replied before walking off.

Alexandra told Saiga and Dragunov to get the others while she went back to the trucks "what is it you are planning to affect by doing these things serebryanaya Sestra (silver sister)?" AK asked lighting a cigarette she pulled from her pocket and a few minutes later the RSA vodnik was following the IWTF MRAP back to the branch office.

To say it was busy was an understatement because as soon as they entered the building and were shown to their office they had someone enter and leave the office every few minutes leaving new evidence for them to sort through each time or another report for them to read however Alexandra had noticed on box that stood of to the side and once she took a look she found three things a simple grey key with a piece of paper attached to it that said basement, A black USB stick and in a plastic bag she found several unused condoms that had dried blood on them.

Alexandra took the USB stick and started her own computer she checked the device for any spy software or something that might try and attack her system and had Dragunov take a second look at the results just to be sure but there was nothing dangerous on it so Saiga connected the computer to the big monitor and opened the folder on the device.

Inside the folder were videos that had only simple numbers ranging from zero to twenty so with a shrug of her shoulders Saiga opened the first labeled zero at first the screen stayed black however you could hear the distinct sound of chains squeaking and someone breathing hard and fast "well day one of my new job I guess" someone said as the picture turned white for a moment before a room came into focus and in the middle of the room was Funko hanging from the ceiling held by chains around her wrists in nothing more than her damaged underwear that barely covered anything.

With each video they watched they wanted more and more to simply kill the one responsible as Funko was supposed to be broken into an obedient little submissive slave to be sold to someone however they never succeeded in that no matter what they did to her body "but why did she" "attack that Politian and everyone at his party?" G-three asked from the door with Ichiyon behind her.

Everyone in the room nodded as Alexandra closed the last video and closed the folder only for G-three to play a scene of a young girl younger than any of them getting dismembered "simple really remember what I showed you in the basement?" G-three asked "you mean that" SIG asked close to tears as Saiga turned off the screen "yeah all of them every single one of them that was at that party was involved in this slave market in one way or another and honestly I think Funko did the right thing there" Ichiyon replied leaving the room with G-three following her a few seconds later.

For the rest of the day each one of them tried to sort through the evidence but when it was time for lunch they finally decided to stop as they simply got nothing done unless it was getting severe depression from all the things they had to take a look at and with no one stopping them or even trying to they got into their trucks and drove to the closest store that sold alcohol Alexandra was the one who showed her ID to the clerk and the rest of the group paid and loaded the stuff into the trucks.

Like that they drove to an address that FAL told them about via a quick call and as the day turned to night they all got absolutely shitfaced drunk and by the time FAL and the other two entered the door most of the living room smelled like booze and with only Alexandra barely awake FAL and the other two decided to join them and before they knew it they also passed out from drinking.

[The truth is never pleasant is it sister?] Funko thought as she looked at her old team from the IWTF and a few old members of the RSA part of the black wolves and her sisters team watching them with a pair of binoculars through the window from a roof "move on for your own good" Funko whispered into the wind before climbing off the building getting into her car and driving away into the night.

* * *

 **IF you have comes this far without needing a break good for you**

 **Future chapters will go into some dark places as well if you those few who read this stuff have an idea that I could use leave it with a review or if you don´t want that write me a PM as long as you stay polite I won´t bite your head off**

 **no clue when the next chapter of this is coming out though but anyway thanks to anyone reading this stuff of mine**

 **DS out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well what you know actually another chapter  
**

 **well anyway I don´t know when or how I´m going to update this story so don´t expect anything soon if anyone is actually reading these.**

 **Now then its time to lock and load**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The last target**

From that day forward none of them understood any of the actions Funko was taking from Germany she went to Brazil and to south Africa as well as Mexico and over the eighteen weeks she was in those countries enough people in high government positions were killed for the international police force known as Interpol not only to put a bounty on the head of Funko for her capture but also offered a reward to anyone who was able to offer them information about her whereabouts or any other useful information that might lead to her arrest.

Since FAL and Alexandra were still the ones leading the investigation the Interpol agents offered them any useful information they got their hands on but every time they heard about a new murder and arrived on scene Funko would be long gone without leaving any trail on how she left or entered the country.

To say it frustrated everyone was an understatement as they had been chasing Funko around for over five months now and although they had gotten close to catching her three more times but someone was always there to bail her out and escape without them being able to track her down afterwards.

They knew that she was getting from country to country somehow but how she did so with the amount of weapons and equipment she always used there was no way they wouldn´t have found something at this point but that was the problem they had nothing other than the dead bodies of over a hundred and fifty people now and enough evidence on each one of them to send them to prison for the rest of their lives if Funko hadn´t killed them already.

The RSA and IWTF still worked together and now FAL and the rest of the team was heading back towards the USA since another murder was committed but this time Funko was discreet as she simply killed the old senator who was living in the mountains of Montana however right now they were still sitting in a transport plane with their vehicles waiting to land.

Alexandra was cursing her luck as just before she left brazil with the others towards America the president of Russia and the director of the RSA AK-47 had given her the direct order to reveal to the Investigation what the Black wolves squad was and who its members were without revealing some of the more sensitive missions that squad had carried out for both the RSA and the IWTF during the time they had been active.

The rest of the flight was silent as everyone was getting some rest it hadn´t been quiet far from it and Alexandra was reminded why even she had feared Funko or as the RSA squad had called her serebryanaya Sestra/silver sister after Funko allowed her hair to grow a bit longer and had saved RPK and AKU during a Evac after a mission they both had gotten wounded and Funko lured the enemy force that pursued them away to allow them to get out safely.

Of course Funko somehow managed to return to them even if it took a few days more but since then everyone from the black wolves started calling her sister as did everyone else they were a family but now some of them were missing not only were RPK and AKU missing but from the black wolves that came from the IWTF side no one had heard anything about them at all since the unit was disbanded except for Funko.

To say that worried Alexandra well normally she would just think it was coincidence but with what has been happening lately she started looking into where all members of the Black wolves were last seen but besides Saiga, Dragunov and herself there were no reports of any sightings of them not even their passports were used to leave the country and it would also seem that all of them had sold their homes and almost everything else they owned and a lot of other things before they all disappeared.

Alexandra didn´t know what to make of this anymore so it was a good thing that the director of the RSA had ordered her to inform the others but under the strict agreement that the mere existence of the black wolves was kept secret and out of any of their reports once the investigation was over.

But just as Alexandra closed her eyes she felt someone wake her up again "hey we are here we can sleep back at our place" FAL explained and Alexandra slowly got up before climbing into the RSA Vodnik and Dragunov drove the truck out of the cargo plane and soon enough they were driving down a highway until they reached a fenced in forest a few hours later.

FAL stopped outside the rusty gate but even beyond the gate the entire area looked as if no one took care of it with the grass and other weeds having grown so tall that they covered the entire road into the forest.

After FAL opened the gate and the three trucks drove in she closed the gate again but left it unlocked before climbing back into the first truck taking the wheel from G-three and like that the three military grade trucks moved into the overgrown forest crushing anything that tried to stop them.

A few minutes of playing bulldozer later the three trucks stopped inside a clearing with a massive villa forming a massive U like shape in the forest "it´s been a while hasn´t it?" Ichiroku mumbled as she looked at the worn down building "yeah the last time we were here was two weeks before it happened" SIG added as they all started to look depressed.

FAL had heard what Funkos old team had talked about "come on we better see if our old place still is able to be lived in" Ichiyon yelled and slowly everyone walked into the building they had to stop for FAL to unlock the door but once the door opened they couldn´t believe what was before them.

From the outside the building looked rotten and left to decay however inside the building everything was completely clean there was even furniture and on none of the surfaces there was any kind of dust "has someone been keeping the place clean for all this time?" Elle asked completely lost.

But as soon as they walked into the building they heard several guns being loaded so they raised their own "hold your fire!" a voice that Alexandra, Dragunov and Saiga had last heard several years ago yelled "what are you guys doing here?" asked a boy that was barely large enough to get up to FALS chin.

From the second floor of the entrance hall three others walked towards them with different kinds of weapons over their shoulders the smallest one that had asked them had black hair in a military style short cut he was holding a German HK MP-7 with a holographic sight and suppressor pointed at the ceiling another one of them was as tall as Dragunov even a bit taller with a simple grey short hair in a buzz cut with a L-96 sniper rifle with a bipod and a rather large sight on top that he had over his shoulder.

The other two were different one of them was rather muscular with short blond hair holding a MG-4 with a bipod and a ACOG sight on top that he held in both of his hands and the last one was about as tall as SIG except he had even shorter black hair and was holding a HK-416 with extended magazine and under barrel breach shot gun "I could ask you the same thing Hans" Alexandra grinned as did the other four before they broke out laughing and high fived each other.

FAL, G-three, Ichiyon and Funkos old team needed a moment to understand what was going on as even Saiga and Dragunov greeted the four boys as if they were old friends or something "so you still making your own booze?" Saiga asked and the blond giant with the MG-4 called Martin nodded at that "maybe we should explain how we know each other though the others seem a bit lost" the guy with the L96 called Luchs spoke up and a few minutes later they were all sitting in a massive living room on different couches or in some beanbags.

The four guys set their own weapons down near their seats but the blond giant called Martin went into a room of to the side before returning with a crate full of brown bottles Alexandra, Saiga and Dragunov took one for them before the four guys took one as well "you want one as well?" Luchs asked but FAL and the others declined his offer.

After the old black wolves team drank one bottle of whatever it was that was inside the bottles Hans was the one to ask "so why are you guys here?" but Luchs had to add some more to that question "especially you Alex, Sai and Dascha" Alexandra hated it but they had to explain to them what they had been doing of course FAL questioned if Hans, Luchs, Martin and Max could be trusted with that information but Alexandra assured them they were.

But after they were done with explaining what they had been doing Martin grabbed his mg and stomped out of the room slamming the door hard enough that the entire room started shacking for a moment "sorry about that he was pretty close with si I mean Funko" Hans explained and a few second later they heard muffled gunfire coming from below them that continued for several minutes "he needs to let off some steam" Luchs added passing out a round of drinks again.

This time FAL and the others started drinking and got quite the surprise it was alcohol yes but it tasted like heaven on their tongues as it was pretty sweet "Alex you got something else to tell them don´t you?" Max asked as he noticed her thoughtful expression "yeah but let´s wait for Martin to return alright" Alexandra replied so they just talked about everything that had nothing to do with the IWTF, RSA or the silver wing case.

Over thirty minutes later Martin returned to the room in nothing more than a white undershirt with sweat clear on his face "good now then what I´m about to tell you can never leave this room or be mentioned in any report otherwise we will have to kill you understood?" Alexandra asked looking at FAL, G-three and the others who nodded "well Hans you and the others might want to change as well oh yeah add a few things if I do forget to explain anything alright?" Alexandra asked and Hans nodded at that and he and the other three Alexandra got up and from her bag she took a strange uniform and Saiga and Dragunov did the same before leaving the room as well, FAL, G-three, Ichiyon and Funkos old team waited a few minutes before Alexandra and the others returned.

They all were wearing the same uniforms but FAL actually jumped up from her seat as she remembered where she had seen this uniform before "seems you already know something about us Furo" Saiga grinned as FAL sat down again "Funko came home from what Springfield called special training one time and she was wearing that uniform as well" FAL replied.

Alexandra nodded at that "well let me introduce ourselves then" Alexandra and the rest of the black wolves stood at attention "we are joined special black ops unit Black Wolves sadly three of our members are not here right now" Alexandra and the others dropped the salute and sat down.

Over the next few hours Alexandra explained what the joined special black ops unit Black wolves actually was and who its members had been when they were still active years ago "wait so Funko our sweat little Funko was part of this super secret special task force doing missions with you guys?" SIG asked in disbelieve and Saiga confirmed that to be the truth and Max had gotten a few things from the basement.

Aside from a few old newspaper articles reporting about several illegal chemical weapon factories being destroyed there were many reports about an unknown terrorist group that operated worldwide however Hans and Alexandra explained every single article on what they had to do with the black wolves.

By the time Hans and Alexandra were done with their explanation everyone felt exhausted not only did they learn that all this time their younger sister or in some cases comrade and friend had been part of a joined secret task force of the IWTF and RSA but also some of the missions this task force had completed during their active duty were complete and utter madness.

In the end everyone ate some dinner cooked by Luchs with a few drinks of Martins booze before Max showed them to their rooms and even though so many years had gone by since they had been here every room looked exactly as it was the day they had left it.

FAL, G-three and Ichiyon all went into the same room and sat down on the beds inside "this really reminds me of our basic infantry training days" G-three mumbled as she looked out of the window "it sure feels like it doesn´t it" Ichiyon replied "you two remember the training mission where Funko and the others were to eliminate one of the Instructors on their own before retreating undetected?" FAL asked looking at the ceiling.

G-three and Ichiyon remembered that training exercise as one of those even they had to do five times before they succeeded "yeah sure do your little sis really surprised everyone with her performance during that didn´t she?" G-three sighed as did FAL and Ichiyon "we better get some rest for tomorrow" FAL said before lying down on the bed so Ichiyon and G-three went to sleep right after.

Unknown to anyone in the old dorm building with them on the old training grounds not too far away in the secret old underground hangar of the academy stood a simple black jet aircraft with several helicopters and around a table in the middle of a few vehicles stood three figures one of them with short gray hair and wolf ears and tail about the same size as the girl with long silver hair but the third was a bit shorter than them but had the same gray hair and ears and tail as the first two.

They were looking at a map of the surrounding area of their next target but there was one problem in the last mission Funko messed up and was shot in the shoulder rendering her useless in combat as she had to have her arm in a sling until she had completely recovered her muscle strength again "I know why we need to kill this person but we need you fully healed for that otherwise we will lock you up for you own good Sestra" RPK simply stated what she was thinking and AKU agreed with her.

Funko sighed at that "fine we are way ahead on schedule anyway so he can live a few days more before I kill him" Funko gave in and went back into the plane to get some rest meanwhile RPK and AKU decided to head into a nearby town with one of the simple gray pick-up trucks to pick up a few things including something that if they used it as soon as possible might be able to give them some idea who was giving Funko her targets.

For several hours Funko lay awake in her room in the airplane it wasn´t that she couldn´t sleep it was just that she had been doing some thinking over the time she had been recovering from her injuries [maybe I could reveal to them why I´m doing this] Funko thought but dismissed that thought right after, there was simply no way she could do that without telling them who was the actual mastermind behind this entire operation.

At some point Funkos eyes did close and for her to sleep for about two days only for her to snap back awake once she heard automatic gun fire in the distance it was early in the evening so the sun had not yet completely set "doesn´t sounds like RPK or AKU" Funko mumbled as she grabbed her own rifle from beside her bed before she walked out of the airplane to look at the forest.

The simple rifle fire was joined by several other weapons of different calibers and Funko had decided to take a quick look and a few minutes of her moving silently through the overgrown forest she found a very old but very familiar shooting range.

And at the shooting booths stood eleven people with different types of rifles most of them assault rifles but a few of them were different but before Funko could take a closer look she had to duck back into the forest as bullets started flying down the range hitting several moving metal targets.

A few seconds later the firing stopped and the group at the other end of the shooting range seemed to take a break [if I´m right who they are I should leave them something] Funko thought to herself as she easily made it back to the secret hangar and from the plane she retrieved her old black wolves uniform together with her old damaged combat knife with her bloody dog tags that she placed into a black duffle bag with a few other things.

By the time Funko walked out of the aircraft again the sun had already started to disappear behind the horizon [might as well make this a bit faster] Funko thought as she pulled down her sand mask with a pair of goggles used mainly in the desert before she jumped on a motor cycle that she had used before in Brazil and south Africa seeing as cars had problems with maneuvering in the not so rich parts of towns and villages.

The bike came to live without problems and Funko drove out of the hangar directly towards the outer fence of the old academy and once there she used the road that had been cut into the forest by something to drive up to the old dorm building "been a while" Funko sighed sadly as she noticed three familiar military trucks parked in the old garage of the dorm with another vehicle hidden under a tarp.

Funko grinned at that as she heard some rifle fire from the direction of the firing range again so she gunned the engine and drove towards it until she was on a hill overlooking the firing range Funko killed the engine of her bike and simply watched but only a few minutes later one of the group turned towards Funko looking directly at her before pointing at her.

Funko grinned as she started the engine of her bike again before throwing her bike sideways while playing with the accelerator with that her bike turned around in an instant "better leave this here then" Funko mumbled as she allowed the black duffle bag to fall to the ground near her bike before she performed a wheelie and speed off into the forest.

Hans and the other black wolves were happy to be able to train a bit with everyone not that they had to but it had become a routine for all of them right so before the sun was even up they started with a run of about twenty kilometers before eating breakfast and continuing with physical training and now in the early evening they were working on their shooting skills.

What Martin had immediately noticed was that Ichiroku, SIG, Elle and Ha-Chan had been barely able to keep up with them and after he asked why that was SIG explained to him that they had been taken off field duty and instead they had to work at the armory and archive for the last couple of years before the attack on Springfield and his mansion had occurred.

Therefore Martin had been training those four while FAL, G-three and Ichiyon had been training with the rest of the black wolves but at the end of the day they all meet again on the shooting range "you look like a truck ran you over" Ichiyon giggled as Ichiroku, SIG, Elle and Ha-Chan collapsed to the ground breathing hard "I have to give credit where credits due but that was only the beginning of their training and if we really have Funko as our opponent it will be a very tough fight" Hans sighed but for some reason Luchs stopped shooting and started looking around.

"What´s wrong Luchs?" Max asked as he stopped firing as well "someone was watching us just a moment ago but now they seem to be gone" Luchs mumbled "let´s just continue with our shooting practice the old field has a few things that we added over the years" Martin grinned as he looked down at Ichiroku, SIG, Elle and Ha-Chan who seemed to pale very quickly.

A few minutes later they all had to do a shooting exercise that had them run through a building with several paper targets they had to shot and a few others they couldn´t shoot before moving to the next room all four of them managed to do ok but nowhere near what they should be able to do as Hans and Max managed to do the same course in just half of their best time.

They continued for two days and in the evening hours with different types of shooting practice until Luchs seemed to look around again "you guys up there" he suddenly yelled while pointing towards the path that lead back to the dorm building right where the stairs ended stood a person on a motor cycle but the person was wearing the black wolves uniform and the bike seemed all too familiar to Martin.

The biker seemed to drop something to the ground before doing a one eighty with his bike and driving away at speed into the forest "who was that?" Ichiroku asked but then Martin spoke up "she is as good as always isn´t she?" he mumbled sadness clear in his voice to hear "yeah she is Max check the bag she might have left something useful for us" Hans ordered and Max and Martin started moving up the stairs.

They found a simple black duffle bag but Max noticed the symbol on the side of it although it was only barely there anymore but it showed a black wolf with a silver moon behind it Max picked up the bag and brought it into the dorm building and a few minutes later everyone else joined them.

On the table was the now empty duffle bag besides a badly damaged combat knife with a pair of bloody dog tags there were also several folders that Martin was busy with reading over "what can you tell us Martin?" Alexandra asked as she looked at the combat knife and the dog tags "seems that I now know what the other two are doing Alex" Martin grinned as he started pinning pictures to a wall.

FAL and everyone else took one look before they realized that someone had been documenting how Funko had been able to get from country to country but there was something that bothered them a simple list of calls from an unknown number "you already noticed it to I took a closer look at the footage we got from that biker that brought this to us" Luchs explained showing them a picture of the biker but he simply pointed at the side of the bike there clear as day was some kind of AK rifle with a drum magazine strapped to it "she brought us this" Dragunov asked.

Luchs simply nodded at that "but that's not all she didn´t leave the academy as of yet" Luchs added "unless there is a way in and out we have no idea about" SIG reminded them but FAL seemed to be in deep thought about something after that comment "G-three did I ever tell you about that airfield hangar that was supposed to be somewhere in this academy?" FALs question got everyone´s attention.

Hans and Max got a map from the entire academy and started to check it with Martin and the others while Luchs and Dragunov started to look at every camera they had on the academy "we got something in Area B2 the cameras seem to show the same thing the entire time" Dragunov explained and Martin immediately pointed out where area B2 was on the map.

The area seemed to be overgrown with massive trees but there was something SIG noticed "this looks like an airstrip or something" she pointed at what could only described as a dirt road that lead to a small runway but it was there "we know where it is get ready because in the morning we are going to check this out" Hans announced before stabbing the silver black combat knife into the map before leaving the room with the other members of the black wolves.

FAL and the others took a closer look at the knife as there was something else on it "they really are a weird bunch" G-three mumbled as there on the knifes grip was a simple silver chain with a pair of bloody dog tags that had three words on them in Russian and on the other a few numbers "serebryanaya Sestra what does that mean?" Ichiroku asked confused as the other tag only had a six, a twenty one, fourteen, an eleven and a fifteen on it.

With no idea what those two tags meant everyone went to bed but not too far from the building stood two figures in black uniforms with motor bikes behind them "they will move soon if we want to have a chance of saving her from this we need to move fast" RPK whispered to AKU before they both walked with their bikes into the forest before driving away as silently as possible.

Funko had returned to the plane a lot earlier than she had planned to but for some reason she was barely able to move right now without causing her massive pain in all of her muscles "seems I really need to let it go don´t I" Funko mumbled as she looked at the ceiling of the plane before she slowly made her way to her room.

Once inside she pulled two black metal cases from under her bed with a gray steel case the two black metal cases held her old FNC and the other her new silver black AK-107 "well he did warn me about this so I should thank him if I get the chance" Funko mumbled as she unlocked the gray steel case taking out several tools as well as a blow torch "this part will suck" Funko groaned as she slowly and methodically got to work.

By the time RPK and AKU made it back to the aircraft hangar on their motorcycles it was late in the night they had to slip into the hangar through a side door but what they immediately noticed was that Funko was back as her bike was parked near the plane but normally she would be checking over her gear or make plans for the next target she was going to kill but now she was nowhere in sight "I will check her room can you get started on dinner for me?" AKU asked and RPK nodded before they both entered the plane.

RPK had just arrived in the living area of the plane when she heard AKU scream in terror and the next moment RPK was running down the halls towards Funkos room with her gun in hand "what´s wrong?" RPK asked as she ran into Funkos room but what she saw had her almost shocked.

AKU was sitting by Funkos bed but the reason why AKU had screamed was that Funko was bleeding pretty badly however the reason was laying on the ground nearby a completely destroyed FNC assault rifle and a blood covered black silver AK-107 "seems she really had to let go of who she was" RPK growled as AKU made sure that Funko was still alive "AKU take a break and watch her I will get the plane ready and set up a meeting with that man" RPK spoke her voice leaving no room for argument so AKU stayed with Funko.

RPK made her way to the radio room of the plane before turning on the radio and setting it to a certain frequency "this is a surprise why are you contacting me?" RPK heard the voice of an older man ask "white tiger destroyed who she once was" RPK simply answered and it was silent for a moment "then everything should be fine once she wakes up there is nothing to worry about just watch over her until she does wake up" the same voice replied before the radio connection was disconnected.

RPK sighed at that but didn´t try to reconnect to the old man [well better tell AKU about this before I start with dinner] RPK thought as she started to walk back to Funkos room and after she told AKU about what the old man had told her she went back to the living area and after the two ate dinner they went to sleep but not before turning on several motion detectors inside and around the hangar just in case.

In the early morning hours before the sun was even up Hans and Martin woke up everyone and all of them started to get ready in their combat gear before they all got into the two IWTF trucks with Martin taking the gunner seat in the first truck and Saiga took control of the one in the other.

Like that the two trucks started to move into the forest however after only thirty minutes both vehicles stopped and killed their lights before everyone got out "from here on out we move on foot only use your radio to communicate if you find the target" Alexandra whispered before they all started to move as silently as possible.

They all stopped when Dragunov and Max reported over radio that they had found several fresh tire tracks that lead them directly to the runway so they all started to spread out as they saw someone running along the edge of the forest "Dacha Luchs can either of you see who that is?" Hans asked.

Several minutes later Luchs replied "you won´t like this boss that is AKU" that alone was almost enough for Alexandra to break cover but AKU stopped running as two others joined her "we have two unidentified do nothing until we have a clear visual" Hans ordered and like that they all waited as they watched the three people run on the runway until they seemed to disappear into a hillside.

Hans ordered everyone to close in on the hill and once they were close enough they saw that it was a camouflaged hangar door "Luchs Dacha and SIG I want you to keep over watch with Martin outside while me and everyone else will enter the building" Alexandra explained her plan and everyone agreed.

They all moved into position while keeping their eyes open with Saiga and Hans by the door Alexandra gave the signal so the two of them used their shotguns to destroy the door completely before they all started to move in and scan the area for anything hostile.

What greeted them was a hangar full of different vehicles with a few dull lights glowing from above "that plane is all too familiar" Alexandra growled as they split into teams of three as they started to search the hangar.

However once they all gathered behind the airplane they heard someone load two riffles so they spun around and aimed their own guns but who was pointing guns at them was a big surprise "RPK AKU nice to see you but I have to ask you to lower your weapons and give up" Saiga growled however neither RPK nor AKU seemed to acknowledge that "sorry Alexandra but we are not the ones you are after" AKU spoke before diving to the side with RPK as an engine roared to live.

Everyone was blinded by the bright light of a headlight and before any of them could react a bike drove by them and into a dark tunnel "shit follow" Hans didn´t get to finish that sentence as a small grey can dropped to the floor nearby before releasing a thick cloud of smoke.

By the time everyone made it outside another vehicle drove out of the hangar with AKU driving and RPK sitting in the gunner seat of the old Humvee RPK opened fire at the position where SIG and Martin were lying before switching fire to suppress Dragunov and Luchs "shit after that vehicle" FAL cursed so they ran back into the hangar and started to follow the Humvee in and old pickup truck.

The Humvee drove along old roads but it cleared most of the overgrown plants so the pickup truck easily made it through without any trouble and once Martin was able to line up his mg on the roof of the drivers cabin he started firing at the Humvee and only seconds later the Humvee crashed into a thick tree.

Saiga stopped the car and everyone jumped out with their weapons raised they watched the wrecked Humvee closely they tensed up when the driver door was kicked open and AKU tumbled to the ground and after Saiga took a look towards Alexandra she slung her shotgun over her shoulder before checking on AKU.

AKU seemed to have hit her head on the steering wheel when the car crashed so she was bleeding slightly but nothing life threatening "hey over here we have the other one" Ichiroku called as Ha-Chan and Elle picked up the unconscious RPK who had been thrown into the forest as she had been in the turret when the Humvee crashed.

They moved both RPK and AKU to the gray pickup truck only to find the bike driver leaning against it without even looking their way "put your hands in the air no sudden movements" Alexandra yelled as she easily recognized the rifle hanging over the persons shoulder.

Funko pocketed the small device in her hand before turning towards the group who had raised their weapons aiming them at her except for Elle, Ha-Chan and Saiga as they were still carrying RPK and AKU "that's not a very nice thing to do aiming at an old friend" Funko spoke before pulling of her helmet before dropping it to the ground.

Martin seemed to fight with himself as the person many of them had seen as a younger sister was standing right before them except that she was still alive "drop it already we don´t want to hurt you Sestra" Max sighed as he had sneaked around Funko now pressing the suppressor of his gun into Funkos neck.

Funko seemed unimpressed at that as she turned her head "you already forgot what I taught you" Funko sighed as she spun around Max fired but the stream of bullets didn´t even graze Funko as she threw Max over her shoulder before slamming him into the ground and in the next instant Max felt a boot press his hand with his gun into the ground while the barrel of a black silver AK was aimed at his neck.

With Funko standing above Max most of the others hesitated and that was all Funko needed to kick the weapon out of Max hands before diving behind the gray pickup truck "shit" Hans cursed as he moved around one side only to raise his riffle to block Funkos boot "seems you haven´t forgotten everything" Funko giggled as she dived behind the car only for her to dodge several shots of Saiga who had enough.

Saiga fired of her entire magazine and once she was out of shotgun shells Funko moved towards her only for Martin to start firing at Funko who dived into a ditch along the forest "give up Sestra you have nowhere to run" Hans yelled as everyone was aiming towards the ditch where Funko had jumped into the forest "sorry can´t give up just yet but I already know where I will find the last one so until we see each other again" Funko yelled back and Hans heard something that started beeping "get away from the cars" he yelled diving to the side.

Only a moment later both the gray pickup truck and the destroyed Humvee violently exploded as everyone had taken cover just in time "she is as good as ever" Luchs sighed after they had moved away from the two now burning vehicles as an engine was driving away "think you can hit her?" Hans asked but Luchs and Dragunov shook their heads in response "to many trees" Dragunov growled as they started to pick themselves up again.

Funko drove straight out of the academy but instead of driving on the roads she drove off road to avoid the police [well after this I should invite them to that place] Funko thought as she drove towards the nearby border of the state to get to the one person who had so many years ago had sold her out to the enemy and for what to get his hands on more influence and money.

Funko speed up again only stopping to refuel once on her way before continuing without holding back her rage anymore as she kept an eye out for any law enforcement units that might be able to spot her.

Back at the old Academy building:

After the total disaster they brought AKU and RPK back to the Hangar but no matter what they asked them they stayed silent but that matter very little as they discovered a room inside the aircraft that had maps pictures and a lot of other information about the targets Funko had killed so far but on one board where all pictures were hanging that were connected by red thread was one blank spot in the middle.

They continued to work into the early evening and by now the entire hangar and airfield was crawling with agents of the IWTF but the more they learned the more questions the team got as so many things were still unclear but that was when RPK started to talk "even if I tell you this now there is no way to stop her from killing her last target" that got the attention of the entire team "and before you ask we have not been helping her so she could get her revenge but to save her from this path of self destruction" AKU added as the two of them explained who the last target Funko wanted to kill was.

To everyone´s horror Funko was targeting not a random Politian or some drug lord no she was trying to kill the defense minister of Belgium who was going to take part in a conference about international Maritime defense in San-Fran Sysco on the ex prison island Alcatraz tomorrow.

FAL wasted no time but Martin and Alexandra were one step ahead of her as they moved two of the helicopters out of the hangar "get in or stay behind" was the only thing Hans said before boarding one of the helicopters and that was all the encouragement they needed as they boarded as well no one said anything as even AKU and RPK got onboard.

The turbines of the two helicopters roared to life before the helicopters took off into the sky and started flying towards San-Fran Sysco "we will stop you Sestra even if we have only one option left at this point" RPK sighed as she looked at a small silver pendant in her right hand.

Funko arrived in San-Fran Sysco in the late evening but instead of driving to one of the usual tourist ferries she drove to a private yacht harbor parking her bike near a ramp that lead into the water [now where is that guy] Funko thought as she took her riffle that was inside of a black duffle bag before walking into the shipyard.

Only a few minutes later she found who she was looking for "the old pot still giving you trouble?" Funko asked startling the man who spun around with a pistol in his hand "seems you really are alive" the old man grumbled before holstering his pistol on his belt "good to see you again after all this time Redford" Funko shook the old man's hand before he showed her to a small boats house.

The old man called Redford opened the door after he unlocked it and turned on the light and there hanging on chains from the ceiling was a Russian gun boat "been a while since I saw one of these" Funko mumbled as Redford pulled down another lever that opened the gates to the sea "she is ready to go just as you asked you already paid for everything so I leave you to whatever you need to do" Redford added before leaving the boats house again.

Funko started to prepare for what she had been planning for so many months she flooded the small dry dock before lowering the gun boat into it and after she made sure the hull wasn´t letting any water in she loaded her bike and her rifle onboard however she loaded up the chain cannon that was mounted on the front deck of the gun boat as well as the MRL (multiple rocket launcher) that was mounted on the back behind the open bridge.

[And now we wait] Funko thought as she lay down on the roof of the bridge with a pair of binoculars lying beside her as the sun disappeared behind the horizon she watched as ships moved in the harbor before she got herself something to eat from a delivery service in the area.

* * *

 **That´s all I got for you folks no clue when I will start another chapter for this so until then I hope you enjoy life to its fullest for it can be over in an instant**

 **Darksilver96 signing out for now**

 **See yaa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well what you know another chapter almost forgot that I have this story to be honest but I really can´t say when the next chapter might be published as this still is only a side project for me**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Alcatraz Attack**

The two old Military helicopters continued to fly towards San-Fran-Sysco during the flight FAL had informed Springfield about what has been going on and thanks to him they had a clear flight path directly towards Alcatraz however they had to refuel once as the helicopters didn´t have full tanks to begin with.

By the time the two helicopters arrived in San-Fran-Sysco the sun started to rise again on the horizon and a few minutes after they flew above the streets they finally arrived in the harbor of the city and in the distance they could see the prison Island Alcatraz.

The water around the ex-prison island was full of different types of military ships some of them moving while others were at anchor and not moving at all but most of them were very modern looking but the largest ship that was near the island was a simple burke class destroyer.

"So how exactly are we supposed to find Funko in all of this?" Ichihachi asked over radio as the two helicopters started to slow down to land on the helipad of the island "We have to find and protect the Belgian Defense minister Funko will come to us if we do that" Dragunov explained as the helicopters set down and even before the blades stopped running everyone got out.

The group of sixteen was directed to the conference room that was a massive tent that simply stood in the middle of the prison yard and on all of the walls guards were busy with patrolling everything keeping an eye on anything that might look like trouble thankfully the group split up without issue and took their positions with Dragunov, Luchs, G-three and SIG taking up position in the old guard towers that overlooked the entire yard.

While the rest spread out around the tent FAL and AK-74 both entered the tent to speak with the Belgian defense minister to their surprise he didn´t even try to deny that he had a hand in the plot that was planned to take Funkos life but the reason he told them was even worse there had been too much evidence that showed them that Funko was a mole who actually worked for a worldwide operating crime syndicate.

And a call of the minister later Springfield had all of the evidence on his computer and even he could no longer deny that there had been some instances during missions that had some of the higher ups question Funkos loyalty but during the last mission Funko went missing but now she was back and had been on a killing spree for almost an entire year but what was strange was that she was actually targeting members of the worldwide operating crime syndicate that she supposedly was part of.

But before they could ask anymore question their radio came to life "FAL we have a situation one of the Russian gun boats has started moving and is targeting the prison yard with its missiles get everyone out of there" Hans yelled and a moment later everyone started moving the Politicians away from the yard and into the building and only a moment later the entire yard and the tent were engulfed in a massive explosion.

"I thought she was only targeting you sir?" FAL asked confused as the dust of the explosion started to settle down "Furo I don´t know what this is about but the Gun boat is moving away from the Island and Luchs confirmed that Funko is onboard we will meet you at the helicopters out" Sig called over radio and that was everything they needed to know as FAL and AK-74 started running back towards the helipad.

The first helicopter was already gone by the time FAL and AK-74 made it to the helipad and a second after they got onboard the second helicopter took off as well they soon saw the first helicopter pursuing a simple gray Russian gunboat but as they caught up to the first helicopter both helicopters had to avoid a barrage of gunfire that came from the small boat.

"Everyone open fire on that ship if you get the chance we no longer have the luxury of trying to capture her alive" Hans called over radio and a second later various assault and sniper rifles started firing along with two machine guns.

The gunboat started evading as best as it could but right after they passed the golden gate bridge a third helicopter joined the first two but this one was armed with two miniguns and missiles on its sides "We are here to stop the unknown vessel from escaping once we disable it you are to board and take anyone onboard into custody" they heard over radio and a moment later the third helicopter opened fire on the small gunboat.

Funko cursed her bad luck not only was she spotted but from the reports over radio her target escaped her desperate missile attack and was still alive and now she had three helicopters hot on her ass but that was the moment Funko looked back only to see the third helicopter diving towards her but before she could try and target it with her chain canon the helicopter opened fire.

"FUCK" Funko cursed as she grabbed her rifle and dove under deck as the entire ship was peppered with bullets but just as Funko thought she could go back up she heard a very distinct whistling noise and a moment later an explosion as the entire ship lurched forward before it swerved to the side.

Funko knew what had happened the third helicopter had fired missiles at her ship and had disable the engine leaving her a sitting duck dead in the water but that was the least of her concerns now as she noticed that the satellite phone she always kept with her was ringing.

"Who the hell is this?" Funko growled as she picked up only for someone to say two words to her "White Silver" Funko was confused for a moment before she grabbed her head with both of her hands as she felt as if it would explode but by the time the pain started to fade Funko heard the distinct sound of someone coming closer to her.

Funko tried to grab her rifle but just as she was about to grab it she felt something hit her right in the chest that threw her across the room and into the wall and before Funko could even try and recover she took several more hits that is until her attacker grabbed her by her shirt and held her up with both of her arms and legs limply hanging to the ground.

"That is enough Ichiyon" yelled a very familiar voice before Funko was simply dropped to the ground and didn´t even try to get back up "We secured the target extracting now" the same voice said as someone turned both of Funkos arms on her back and secured them there with something made out of metal before she was picked up and hauled into the helicopter.

Funko was barely aware of anything that was going on around her she heard familiar voices but they seemed so foreign and far away to her that is until whatever vehicle they were in stopped moving as someone roughly grabbed her by the shoulder and had her walk before them before everything went black for her.

Funko was finally able to see clearly again only to find herself lying on the roof of a very familiar building with a large group of armed people looking at her but a moment later a bald black male stepped forward and the group of armed people gave him a salute but even thought they seemed familiar to Funko she just couldn´t figure out who they were.

"Well seems you managed to capture Silver wing after all this time" Springfield sighed as he looked at his old apprentice sitting on her knees on the ground with her arms handcuffed behind her back but that was the moment he noticed something in Funkos eyes and he marched straight over to her and lifted her chin up so she was looking directly at his face.

"No please tell me they didn´t" Springfield cursed as he took something from underneath his jacket and forced Funkos mouth open who tried to resist weakly but Springfield kept her mouth and nose shut until Funko swallowed whatever he had forced into her mouth only for Funkos eyes to go very wide before her eyes closed once more and she fell forward only for Springfield to catch her in his arms.

"Spring what did you just do?" FAL asked looking over his shoulder at her unconscious little sister only for Springfield to pick Funko up in his arms "I had to give her an antidote for a very specific poison that every active black op soldier has implanted into their body and once a certain codeword was said the poison would start spreading destroying the victim's body until they died" Springfield explained as he started walking towards the elevator.

All of them simply followed Springfield in three groups but for some reason Springfield always was still inside the elevator when it came back up and the reason for that became apparent when the elevator went even below the vehicle garage and archives before it stopped and the door finally opened.

Funko was strapped down on a stretcher and two men in simple black suits were carrying her and like that they all went down the concrete hallways of what seemed to be some kind of bunker until Springfield had to type something into a wall and have his fingers, eyes and his blood scanned before a hidden door opened in the wall and they walked in with the two men in black suits walking down a corridor placing the stretcher with Funko on it down besides a bed that was inside a prison cell.

The two men in black suits undid the belts around the stretcher before removing Funkos clothes until she was only wearing a simple black sports bra and panties in the same color, with that done they moved Funko to the bed and restrained her again with leather belts going around her wrists, upper arms, ankles, thighs and even her belly before they placed a blindfold over her eyes and covered her with a simple white blanket before they took the stretcher leaving the group alone.

"I really wish I never had to come down here ever again" Springfield sighed as he tipped something on an old computer and a moment later from the floor of the room rose an old wooden table together with several seats and other things that you would expect to find in a command center.

"Ok Spring what the hell is this place?" G-three asked placing her rifle on a table of to the side along with her tactical vest with everyone else doing the same on the other tables "This place is where Funko operated from when she was still working under my orders in the black ops department" Springfield explained as he sat down at the table.

Everyone took a seat as well around the table and Springfield went into detail that this location was completely off the radar so to speak a place where black ops operatives could do their less than legal work when it came to interrogations and information gathering he also explained for how long Funko used this place and some of the things he had seen her do while she was working on a case.

Everyone needed a while to get a grasp on what Springfield had just told them "So why are we down here with you then?" AKU asked getting a sad sigh from Springfield as he pushed a button on the table only for a screen on the wall to show the cell Funko was in but what had changed was that Funko was awake and franticly trying to get free until she stopped trashing around.

"We have to interrogate Funko and find out who she actually works for and what her real goal is seeing as she really did only kill members of an international crime syndicate. That's the reason why we are here we can use any method we can imagine in order for her to spill the beans" Springfield explained placing his sunglasses down on the table before pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand.

The room stayed utterly silent for several minutes until FAL got up from her seat "Before we do that can I talk to her?" FAL asked and Springfield simply nodded but as FAL walked by him he placed a simple black key into her hands and she walked down the hallway and entered the cell Funko was in.

FAL felt so conflicted when she saw her little sister treated like this one part of her mind told her to untie Funko and helo her to escape but the voice of reason in her head told her that Funko had done this to herself "Um is anyone there?" asked Funko looking around the room until FAL let the door fall closed behind her.

FAL moved to Funko and removed the blindfold but what she saw were not the gentle purple eyes of her younger sister no instead crimson red eyes full of fear with a light purple hue looked at her but for several minutes neither of them said a word that is until FAL took a step back from the bed "Uhm excuse me but can you tell me who you are?" Funko asked shocking FAL and everyone else that was listening from the other room.

FAL shook her head before her gaze became hard "Do you know who or where you are?" asked FAL but Funko replied with a simple "NO" causing FAL to sigh "DO you know your name or what day today is?" FAL asked but this time she saw how Funko seemed to think about it for a moment before her face twisted in agony as she screamed in pain.

Funko trashed around for several minutes before she calmed down again but by then Martin had enough and took a simple looking black duffle bag from the side of the room before he entered Funkos cell and without a word from him FAL knew he wanted her to leave so she did and went back to the others.

Martin looked at Funko with sadness in his eyes but he had a job to do so he would do it he opened the duffle bag and took a simple glass vial from it along with several syringes that he placed on a simple metal table with that done he took something else from the duffel bag that turned out to be a simple black bit gag.

Martin forced the gag between Funkos teeth before he secured it behind her head and took one of the now filled syringes in his hands and approached Funko who tried to move away but her restraints kept her in place Martin injected Funko with whatever had been in the syringe before placing it on the metal table again.

At first it seemed as if nothing happened but about two minutes later Funkos face got very red and her breathing started getting faster and faster "Seems its already working now tell me who do you work for?" Martin simply asked without anger or any other emotions in his voice as he removed the gag from Funkos mouth but kept it in his hands.

"I don´t know what you are talking about" Funko gasped as her eye half closed but a moment later Martin had gagged her again and took something from the duffel bag again which turned out to be two cables, two copper rings and some kind of black box.

Martin placed one of the copper rings around Funkos neck and the other around her right arm before connecting them both with the cables to the black box that he plugged into socket hidden in the wall "Let me ask you again then. Who do you really work for" Martin asked again raising a simple black remote with a red dial on it before Funkos eyes.

"Not ready to talk yet I see" Martin mumbled taking the syringe again and injected another dose of something into Funko before removing the gag again "Ready to answer yet or should we continue this little game of yours Sestra?" Martin asked as Funkos eyes glazed over "I don´t work for anyone just who are you?" Funko gasped out before Martin gagged her again.

Martin took the remote again and turned the dial as he did that Funko started trashing around screaming into her gag until Martin turned the dial the other way only for him to repeat the process several times until Funkos skin was covered in sweat her eyes barely open.

"If you talk now we can end this right now Sestra you know how far I can break someone and keep them alive until I know what I want from them so do not try to resist" Martin growled as he removed the gag again "I don´t know what you want from me I don´t even know my own name but you feel somewhat familiar but at the same time everything just feels wrong" whispered Akeno as Martin raised an eyebrow at that.

Martin gagged and blindfolded Akeno again and injected another dose of something into her before he left the room and joined the others again with Funkos old IWTF squad glaring at Martin as he sat down "Do we really believe her little act of not knowing anything?" RPK asked breaking the silence in the room.

Springfield had left them at some point and no one really knew when he was going to come back "It doesn´t matter Martin you will continue the interrogation until Springfield comes back with more info for us understood?" Hans simply said and Martin only nodded as a response.

"It doesn´t feel right you know to cause her even more pain when none of you even realize just how much pain she is constantly in even without any of us doing anything" AKU whispered but everyone heard her none the less.

Everyone was looking at AKU but it was RPK who started to explain "When we first started working with Funko we realized very quickly just how many painkillers she was taking it was almost like someone throwing in tic-tac's or something like that" RPK sighed before she continued "it did get better for her sometimes but, it just didn´t last" that was the moment AKU continued to explain.

"Due to her injuries Funko essentially became a new gun that is the reason behind her eyes changing colors and her now having a tail and two extra ears but the problem was she just couldn´t let go of who she was before, that is until we arrived at the old Academy where she destroyed who she was and accepted her new self"

The explanation of the two shed some light on their unanswered questions but even with that Martin went back into the cell regardless and continued to torture Funko in any way he could as long as it didn´t kill her the screams coming from that cell would haunt them all until the day they died.

If there was something Springfield had not missed during his retirement it would have to be the dam meetings he had to attend but this one was one the most important meeting he ever had to attend in his life seeing as he had to speak with various country leaders mainly the Russian, American and Belgium Presidents as well as the director of the Red Steel agency AK-47.

Springfield was sitting in a completely dark room behind his desk in the main office of the Investigative Weapons Task force and a few moments later several screens mounted on the wall turned on showing the four faces of the three country leaders as well as the grim expression of AK-47.

"You have captured Silver Wing also known as Funko is this information correct?" AK-47 asked without hesitation and Springfield pressed something on his keyboard and all four of them now had the same video feed on their computers as Springfield.

"We managed to capture her as of the moment we are interrogating her while the general public believes that she is dead" Springfield explained as a mountain of a man wearing a mask left whatever room Funko was in but it wasn´t a pretty picture to see.

Funko was hanging by chains around her wrists from the ceiling that were just long enough for her to stand on her feet but her entire body showed the various scars she had both old and new ones at that.

"Did you learn anything from the interrogation so far?" asked the American president but Springfield could only sigh at that "From what we know so far is that either she is way to used to this kind of pain and is able to resist our attempts to get her to talk or we were too late to stop DC-66 from damaging her mind".

Springfield´s explanations caused complete silence to fall over the room that is until the Russian president and AK-47 seemed to agree on something "Director if it does turn out that her mind has been damaged by DC-66 inform us. There just might be something that we can do" the Russian president spoke with his chin resting on his hands while Ak-47 seemed to be less than thrilled at what he just said.

"That might take them a while but if it does turns out that she really can no longer be used by us we will happily hand her over to you if there is something you can still use her for" the Belgian president agreed before they all turned their attention back to Springfield.

"Director Springfield you are to use any means necessary to confirm if codename Silver wing has truly been lost due to DC-66 damaging her body and mind to far" the American president simply said but AK-47 had something to add to that "And if it does turns out to be the case I will personally come to collect her and my little sister and her team seeing as the investigation is now closed as least in the public's eyes" with everything said the four monitors turned black again as Springfield slumped down in his chair.

He still had a press conference to attend to together with Alexandra and FAL and after that he needed everyone to move to a new location to confirm if Funko´s body really took too much damage from the poison DC-66 that ran rampant until Springfield had forced the antidote down her throat on the helipad.

The former black wolves squad were the only ones that stayed at the hideout while Alexandra and FAL joined Springfield at the press conference at headquarters of course Springfield had to inform FAL and Alexandra about a few details that they would be telling the press but his reasons made sense to the two people that were the closest ones that had fought and lived with Funko.

Martin was at the end of his ropes at this point as he had done everything he knew to get some kind of information's out of Funko but the only thing she told them was that she didn´t even know who she was and that she didn´t work for anyone he left her in a room hanging from the ceiling by chains around her wrists before he joined the other black wolves that were busy with watching the press conference on a television.

They listened as Springfield told a story about how Funko´s attack on the international conference had been stopped dead in its tracks thanks to the joined efforts of the RSA and IWTF but before the joined task force could apprehend the mastermind, Funko took some kind of poison that killed her almost instantly after buying enough time for the leader of the terrorist group to escape.

"Just the usual with this kind of operation I see" mumbled Luchs handing everyone a can of bear that he got from a freezer that stood of to the side before sitting down on a couch near the wall again but before they could fall deeper down into the depressing silence a simple guitar started a wonderful melody most of them remembered very well.

(Nickelback/ If Today was your last day)

It was none other than Martin who had a simple old Guitar sitting over his knee as he continued the beautiful but yet sad melody as everyone listened but just as he got close to the end Martin abruptly stopped playing and set his instrument off to the side before almost running back to the room he had left Funko in.

Everyone was really confused until Max switched the monitor over to the channel that showed the room Funko was in only for them to see Martin remove the chains around Funko´s wrists and Martin held her in his arms but for some reason Funko did not move at all as something seemed to fall from Martins eyes that caused everyone to run towards the room as well only to find Martin carrying the completely limp form of Funko in his arms out of the room.

"Is she?" Saiga tried to ask only for Martin to shake his head with tears falling from his eyes but a moment later RPK placed two of her fingers against a certain spot just right under Funko´s chest as everyone except for AKU looked at her confused until RPK sighed and scratched her head with one hand.

"Do we have a radio here?" AKU asked and everyone was confused by that question but Max showed her to a simple modern radio and AKU seemed to do something until they heard the voice of an old man speak "I already heard it in the news what is her condition?" he simply asked.

"White tigers body was damaged due to the poison DC-66 being released into her bloodstream and has been tortured for information for the last six hours but now her vitals seem to be slowing down almost as if she was dying" AKU explained.

A second later the same old man spoke again "Tell me your location I have something that should be able to allow her to live the rest of her years does she remember who she is at least?" the old man asked.

"She doesn´t seem to remember anything at all not even her own name" AKU replied with a bit of her sadness noticeable in her voice for everyone.

"Understood I will arrive in about thirty minutes in the city via airport if you have anyone that could pick me up I can resolve this problem and explain a few things your friends need to learn" the same old man replied and a moment later Hans had left the underground complex together with AKU and drove to a private section of the airport.

Five minutes later a simple gray jet aircraft landed on the runway and taxied over to the private part of the airport and as soon as the plane stopped moving a door opened and a white haired man wearing a simple gray uniform walked towards them with a steel briefcase in his right hand.

"It is good to finally meet you in person AKU I heard a few things from white tiger as she recovered and I did hear a thing or two about you as well HK-416" the old man spoke but they had no time for small talk as they all piled into the car and Hans turned on the siren driving as fast as he could back to the black op site.

Hans and AKU had barely stopped the car before the old man who introduced himself as Stefan got out of the car they did have to show him the way down into the black op site but once they arrived everyone noticed them.

"Where is she?" Stefan simply asked his voice so cold everyone shivered for a moment as Martin got up and showed Stefan to a simple bedroom where Funko was lying in a bed but she did not look good at all aside from her various old scars and several bandaged other wounds her skin had turned almost as white as chalk causing Stefan to sigh as he placed his entire hand right on the same spot RPK had touched earlier.

"Good is there some kind of medical facility here I need a few things as we can no longer move her without risking that we lose her forever" Stefan asked and Martin was quick to show him to a very well equipped medical room Martin was however concerned when Stefan took several of the metal trolleys and started placing various medical surgery tools upon them along with a lot of bandages and other things before he moved three of the trolleys into the room Funko was in.

Stefan did the trip twice more to get everything he needed but everyone was really suspicious by now and wondering what he was doing "Let the man do his job and no matter what you guys hear from that room to not try and interfere" RPK warned them as Stefan seemed to get to work.

Stefan seemed to work for what felt like hours but just as he was almost finished Springfield, FAL and Alexandra returned only for AKU and RPK to explain to everyone who Stefan was and why he was here alone in a room with Funko but just as they finished with their explanation the door opened revealing Stefan in a white lab coat with his arm and most of his front body covered in crimson red blood.

"The good news is I managed to stabilize her body" Stefan simply said but no one in the room cheered at that as they noticed his downcast eyes "however the bad news is that whatever poison has been in her blood has pretty much destroyed her memories to the point where she just barely remembers how to speak" Stefan added before walking over to the medical room to get rid of the bloodied clothes.

"Everyone before we proceed any further I have to tell you all something" Springfield stopped FAL and SIG from entering the room Funko was in and a moment later Stefan joined them again "We have four weeks to determine if the IWTF still has some kind of use for her if not we are handing her over to the RSA" Springfield explained.

"On whose orders are you doing this Director?" Stefan asked looking directly at Springfield.

"The Belgian and American president agreed to this course of action with their Russian college once the director of the RSA told them about them having some kind of use for her if we do not that is all I know" Springfield replied as the room fell into silence once more.

"How are we supposed to exactly find out if White tiger is still able to fight?" Stefan asked getting the attention of everyone.

"I can assume you are the doctor who saved Funko´s life correct?" Springfield asked but Stefan only sighed at that with his flat palm over his eyes.

"Yes that is correct but I was only able to do so with the help of a benefactor that has completely stayed in the shadows the entire time only sending the things I needed to me without me ever saying a word" Stefan replied getting more than a few stares of disbelieve.

But that was the moment Martin noticed that the door to the room Funko was in was now open in the next instant Martin was standing his LMG in hand and started moving towards the door only to find the room empty except for the bed that had turned from a simple white to being covered in blood.

"Do not be alarmed she is probably just" Stefan began to say only for a silver human shaped blur to crash into him throwing him to the floor as everyone looked completely stunned as a completely naked Funko nuzzled into his chest "hiding" Stefan mumbled out of breath as he slowly started scratching Funko behind her ears getting a simple growling from her as a response.

"It will take a while for her mind to work like a normal human again I would advise all of us to switch locations during this time" Stefan explained as he took of his uniform jacket and covered Funko with it who looked at him a bit confused as he picked her up in his arms and she leaned into him.

"I will arrange everything, everyone get ready to move out" Springfield hollered as everyone sprang into motion and gathered their stuff and left until only Springfield and Stefan who was still holding Funko were left in the room.

"Is there a chance for her to regain her memories at some point in the future?" Springfield asked as he looked with a sad smile on his face at Funko who was still growling in content as Stefan continued to scratch her head and ears.

"Unfortunately there is only a very small chance that she will regain some of her memories but even if she does she will not remember them as her own" Stefan replied as he and Springfield left the room as well and entered the elevator.

"If she does remember something from before now it will feel to her as if it is nothing more than a dream or something similar" Stefan continued just as Springfield wanted to push a button to get the elevator moving "What you have here is the body of a teenager with the mind of a young child that doesn´t remember anything" Stefan added as the elevator started to move.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Springfield asked as he stopped the elevator.

"She is what you would call a clean slate a chance to start over from scratch but if you are unable to prove that she is still useful to you in some way she will be send away and will grow up in a different country a country that is her actual homeland now" Stefan replied his voice not even wavering.

"Maybe that would be for the best if we can only remember her for who she was and not see who she could become" Springfield mumbled reactivating the elevator that started to move again until they arrived on the helipad and everyone got into the two helicopters that headed to a location Springfield told them about.

The two helicopters flew for over three hours before they arrived where Springfield wanted to go it seemed to be an abandoned military base with plenty of old military and civilian vehicles standing around the old town that was right next to the base and only a few minutes later the two helicopters landed in the old base.

Springfield showed them the way towards what seemed like an old underground vehicle bunker but after Springfield did something and the old rusted doors opened with a groaning noise revealing absolute darkness that is until they all stepped beyond the door as several overhead lights turned on.

Revealing to them a massive underground complex with various levels that they could only describe as a fallout shelter in case of nuclear war or something close to it "What is this place?" SIG asked in complete awe at the size of the place.

"This is the training facility where Funko was first trained at after she accepted my offer to join the black ops program" the voice of someone most of them had never expected to be here answered before Springfield was able to.

"Seems you Kiddos somehow managed to capture her though despite all of the training she went through" their old shooting instructor Garand added with his usual grin on his face as he stepped out of a door of to the side of the room that lead to a staircase.

"Seems you are still alive and kicking as well" mumbled Garand looking directly at Stefan that still had Funko in his arms with her still only wearing his jacket covering her body.

"I prepared the room just as you told me to old man and placed everyone close by" Garand added handing a simple brown envelope to Springfield who took it with a simple thankful nod of his head before Garand took one sad look at Funko before walking back down the stairs again.

"Everyone for the next four weeks we will be staying in order to see if Funko has truly lost all of her abilities" Springfield simply explained as the group followed Garand down the stairs.

"I have to remind you that for the first few days she will barely able to even walk seeing as I had to pretty much reset her mind for her body to even support itself without her dying correct?" asked Stefan leaving no room to argue at all.

Stefan placed Funko in a simple room that didn´t have a single painting on the walls and aside from a simple bed, a wardrobe and a table with a chair there was nothing in the room but after he pulled the blanket over her he noticed a slight silver black light glow around Funko´s body for a few seconds before it disappeared again.

"Seems you will be alright after all" Stefan whispered placing his hand on Funko´s check before he walked out of the room and joined the others as the room was locked behind him.

We have just enough rooms that you have to share with at least one other person but due to the fact that our special guest is still an unknown danger we have all of you nearby in case something dose happen" Springfield explained and showed everyone the rooms.

But as he was walking to his own room he took one look at the room where Funko was in if they were forced to the entire room could be sunk into a underground water tank that was well over three hundred meters deep but the impact of the room on the water alone would be enough to kill anyone no matter who they were.

With those heavy thoughts in mind and unsure of what the future might have in store for him and the rest of the girls Springfield went to sleep as he had been awake for almost twenty hours without even a minute of rest and everyone else did the same thing as they were dead tired except for Stefan who was tipping something on a laptop that was inside the simple silver steel briefcase.


End file.
